Just a Matter of Time
by AmoreNH
Summary: This is my first ever story Rated M just to be safe. Naruto is an underestimated bassist and Hinata has yet to find who she is. How will they find their place in the world together?
1. That Idiot

This is my very first story. I hope you like it alot please review and favorite!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just own the story.

_Naruto thoughts __Hinata thoughts_

**Chapter One: That Idiot**

Naruto Uzumaki isn't your average teenager. He is the bassist in the band, Reckless. He started the band with his friends Sasuke, Chouji, and Kiba in freshman year when the friends found interest in a certain genre of music.

All the girls went crazy for Sasuke (of course) because of his good looks and the smirk he does when he sings. The blonde often found it annoying that the Uchiha got all the ladies. I mean c'mon, He's talented too. But not everyone knows that... Maybe that's the problem. Perhaps if he'd stop trying to be a "tough" guy, he'd get fans asking for his autograph or beg to take pictures with him. Little did he know, there was a certain somebody who wished for those things.

"Naruto, what do you mean you didn't memorize the chords for our new song?" Kiba shouted, "We've been practicing for almost a week now!"

"I'm sorry! Sometimes I get distracted and can't concentrate!" Naruto whined.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, baka."mumbled Sasuke.

"What? I can't here you. All I heard was BLAH BLAH BLAH MEMORIZE THE CHORDS."shouted Naruto.

Naruto was telling the truth, he was distracted. The new Call of Duty game came out a couple of days ago and he couldn't keep his hands off the controller. But knowing Naruto, he didn't realize that his band members were annoyed with his irresponsible ways.

"Naruto, I swear if you don't get these chords down, I will hurt you." Chouji yelled while picking up another chip.

"To hell with you all! I don't need any of this!" Naruto yelled as he stormed out the room.

_What do they know? They act like they don't even want to be associated with me. I'll find someone who actually appreciates me_.

TO HINATA

Hinata just finished up with her martial arts training. Her father insisted that she should take a liking into it so she will be able to fight off intruders. Hinata, wanting to give her father something to be proud of, decided to take classes for the art. She is working to get a black belt so her father would find her worthy of her title as heiress instead of her younger sibling.

Neji used to help her train for her matches but since his death, she couldn't find anyone as good as him to help her. She missed her cousin dearly, she was the sibling she desperately wanted. He cared for her when nobody in the clan would and for that, she is extremely grateful to him.

The pale eyed girl walked her usual way home listening to her favorite band, Reckless. She would replay "Mimizan" over and over just because it was the only solo her favorite band member sang. Naruto Uzumaki. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? She thought about him constantly.

Hinata remembered going to school with him before the band got together. He would always speak his mind and never back down. The teachers often frowned upon his boldness, but she admired it. He was everything she ever hoped to be.

She wasn't sure if what she feels for him is love, but she knows in her heart that he has a place there... If only he would see her, maybe it would change the confusion she has. Maybe they would be friends and eventually grow to love each other.

Hmmm maybe..


	2. It's You

I just have so many feels at the moment so I made Chapter 2, please review and follow!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, "Mimizan", I just own the story.

_Naruto thoughts __Hinata thoughts __** Naruto Text **__**Hinata Text**_

**Chapter Two: It's You**

The lines are on board, it's quiet offshore  
But the wind blows

The children are here but the women just stare  
From the windows

_That voice..._

That voice really is distinctive. She knew it better than anybody, she knew who was coming near. What was she going to do? Avoid him? Make a conversation? Hinata will have to think of something quick because he is inching closer and closer to where she is.

See the lawns outside, groomed green lawns,  
Oh how they glow

And I spotted you there with curlers in hair  
On the telephone

And I, longed for you.  
Yes I, long for you.

Oh I'll move for you.  
Yes, I'll move for you

Naruto stopped his gait when he saw the lavender haired beauty. She stood there frozen, as if she saw a ghost. Naruto thought he'd be a gentleman and decided to ask her is she was okay.

He remembered her, she was the girl who hardly spoke but had the highest score in all her classes. She came from a noble clan and was a friend of Ino, one of Chouji's groupies.

He finally made his way to her and tapped on her shoulder.

No response.

Confused, the blonde walked around her to see her face. She had a faint blush and she tried to keep her knees from giving in.

He was right there in front of her.. The man she thought was a musical genius, and she stood there like a fool.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered.

"Yeah, that's me! You're Hinata right?" Naruto grinned.

Hinata nodded. He remembered her, a simple girl. She couldn't help it, so she smiled brightly at the tall boy in front of her.

"What are you doing out here?" Naruto questioned her.

"Oh... I was making my way home after my m-martial arts class... Then I heard you singing.." Hinata spoke softly.

"Gosh, was I bad? Sasuke and Kiba told me I sound like a sarcastic asshole!" exclaimed Naruto.

"I thought you sounded absolutely wonderful.." Hinata said as her blush got deeper

_ She's really strange..._

"R-Really? I wrote it myself..." Naruto said shyly.

"It's my favorite...I play it all the time. It speaks to me in a way." Hinata replied.

"It was my first and probably my last solo." Naruto stated sadly.

"Why is that?" asked Hinata

"My band is getting tired of me"

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"What else is new. They act like they're too good for me... I know for a fact that I'm nore talented than all of them."

"I know you are" Hinata interrupted.

Naruto was shocked. Everyone marveled Kiba,Chouji,and Sasuke. But for the first time, somebody acknowledge him. Some don't think it's a big deal, but it meant alot to the tall blonde.

"Thanks Hinata, it really means alot."

"Don't let them put you down. You're good at what you do... Who knows, if they don't want you, you can go solo and do whatever you want."

_ She has a point. Why haven't I thought about that before? _

"Well I better get going before Father gets angry. I hope the best for you." she said before she walked away.

"Hinata! Wait!" Naruto yelled.

She turned her his way to see him walking quickly to her.

"Can I have your number?"

She smiled meekly and searched through her bag for paper and a pencil. She quickly found it and wrote down her number and gave it to Naruto.

"I'll see you around" said Naruto and Hinata nodded in agreement.

_ 555-2367_

Whether they knew it or not, this was the start of something great.

"Hinata, why are you so late?"asked Hiashi

Hiashi was always a strict father. He didn't know better because his own father behaved the same. He wishes that his two daughters will grow into fine martial artists and expand the Hyuga Clan to greatness. Hinata knew her father had a tough childhood so she didn't blame him for his actions. But she still felt isolated from everyone else, the only one who didn't shun her was Neji... But he's gone now.

"Sorry **Otou-san **I saw a friend on the way home and chatted for a few minutes."

"Chatted. You chatted with your friends." he mocked. "You missed the clan meeting..."

"**Gomensai**"  
"Gomensai, my ass. You always find a way to make me look bad." Hiashi said as he shook his head.

"I promise I will make it back earlier."

"Damn straight you will. I will make sure Ko is with you at all times."

"That's not fair! This is the first time I've ever been late!" cried Hinata

"HANABI HAS NEVER BEEN LATE TO ANYTHING! YOU FAIL AT THE SIMPLIEST OF THINGS" shouted Hiashi.

"I hate it when you compare me to her.."

"Say. That. Again."

" I said ' I hate it when you compare me to her.'" she spoke loudly.

At that moment, Hiashi struck her. If there is something that pushed his buttons, it is when people question what he does. And she did just that, therefore-in his eyes- she deserved what he had done to her.

She looked at him dumbfoundedly. She brought her hand up to her cheek. It was going to bruise. She saw anger in his eyes she apologized softly and retreated to her room.

Naruto layed in his bed deep in thoughts. Within those thoughts, he saw the pale eyed girl. The girl who acknowledge him.

He couldn't help but wonder why she saw him. What made him so special to her? Why was she so different? It'll always be something that would puzzle him but that wouldn't stop him from wanting to talk to her.

He searched in his pocket and found a crumbled piece of paper. He took it out and gazed at it. Then it finally came to him! It was Hinata's cell phone number that she gave to him a couple of hours ago.

Naruto contemplated whether if he was going send her a text message or not. Then he ended his thought process with "Fuck it" and gave the shy girl a text message.

_** Hey Hinata :)**_

_**Who is this?**_

_** It's Naruto remember?**_

_**Oh right, how are you Naru-kun?**_

_** I'm fine, just sitting here thinking. how about u?**_

_**I'm ok...had a fight with my dad :(**_

_** Are you okay?**_

_**Not rly.. I think I'll just sleep it off. I'll ttyl**_

_** Feel better gnite**_

The conversation was short, but it was pleasant. Naruto hoped that Hinata would be okay, he didn't know what her father was mad at her for. Maybe she would tell him the reason. Even if she didn't, it wouldn't matter. It's none of his business.

It was a long, busy day in the village hidden the leaves. But the day was full of suprises... Naruto did hit a wall earlier but somehow the strange girl, Hinata mangaged to fade a way his worries. Naruto grinned and decided to call it a day. He reached toward the bright light on his night stand and fell into a peaceful slumber.

Hope you like the story so far.

Otou-san=Father

Gomensai= I'm sorry.


	3. So We Meet Again

I have alot of time on my hands so I thought I'd make another chapter. Hope you guys like the story so far :0).

_Naruto thoughts __Hinata Thoughts__**Naruto Text **__**Hinata Text**_

I do not own anything but the story line.

**Chapter 3: So We Meet Again**

It was an early spring morning. Naruto got up early to get his morning jog in, so he made his way to his closet to search for some clothes to wear. He finally found something he wanted to wear and put it on.

He wore a black shirt, blue shorts, and some tennis shoes. He didn't put on his leaf head band like he normally would because he didn't feel the need to. He was going to eat breakfast before he went on his jog. He looked through his pantry and spotted nothing. That gave him something to do later on today.

He jogged to his favorite ramen shop in the hopes that it would be open early so he can eat breakfast. Luckily, it was open. Naruto smiled happily and walked to Ichiraku's and ordered his favorite ramen. He was in bliss everytime he put the chopsticks to his mouth . The aroma was perfection and it was like he was on Cloud 9. Teuchi was a great cook.

Naruto finally finished his fourth bowl and paid his bill. He continued his morning jog contently without a single worry in his mind.

* * *

"He hit you!" yelped Ino.

"Ino, not so loud.."

"Unacceptable. Hinata, you're tougher than that. Did you beat his ass?"

"No... I just sat there. I-I didn't know what to do.. I made him so angry." Hinata cried softly.

"What happened wasn't your fault. He should never have put his hands on you.

Ino has always been a good friend to Hinata when she needed it most. Although the blonde girl was Konoha's gossip queen, she knew how to keep a secret. Hinata didn't know if she was going to regret telling her about the altercation with her father, but she trusted that Ino wasn't going to say a word about it.

It's times like these when it helps to have friends. Hinata found it extremely difficult to make new friends because she's a social misfit. She wasn't the prettiest girl in school like Sakura and Ino. Nobody really paid attention to her, she was just there.

She always wore clothing that would hide her figure much to Sakura and Ino's dismay. Hinata thought somebody should want to talk to her not because of what she wears but because of who she is.

Problem with that is, that Hinata had no clue who she is or how she wants to be. Sure she had a future ahead of her but she didn't know which path to take. She was skilled with her martial arts, but she wasn't much of a fighter. She loved to bake but being a baker wasn't her cup of tea. She liked baking for fun not for a living. The pale girl can do anything that she set her mind to, but she was bringing herself down.

"Gosh, Hinata. You really oughta stop wearing those giant coats."sighed Ino,"Your figure is something to die for. Any man would go drooling over you."

"I'm not interested in that type of attention. I only have eyes set on one person."

"That baka bassist in Reckless? That's only in dreams, sweetheart."

"He's different." Hinata explained.

"You only talked to him once. I highly doubt that you guys will fall head over heels with each other."

"It happened with you and Chouji. I think I may have a chance."

"Hmph."

Ino always liked being right about everything. She and Chouji have been in a secret relationship for about five months. Hinata thought Ino was being a little hyprocritical about Naruto possibly taking a liking to the timid girl. Hinata let it go because it wasn't something to get mad about.

"I think I'm going to get some groceries. I'll see you around." Hinata got up and called over Ko.

* * *

Grocery shopping wasn't Naruto's favorite thing to do. It involved looking for things and adding up prices. It was all too much for the blonde. Naruto looked impatienly through the meat department in the Konoha supermarket.

_What the hell is the difference between ground beef and ground turkey?!_

The blue eyed boy was interrptued when he saw the pale eyed girl. He called her name and she looked at him. He smiled and walked towards her.

"What brings you here?"

"Just getting some ingredients for my chocolate pie I'm making later." she smiled brightly.

Naruto noticed a small bruise on her soft cheek bone. It puzzled him. That bruise wasn't there the last time he saw her. Did her fight with her father get physical?

"Hina, why is there a bruise on your face?"

She didn't think anybody would notice. She hid her face and muttered, "I just ran into my door."

Naruto knew that she wasn't telling the truth. He wasn't sure if he should push the subject so he left it alone. If it needed to be brought up again then it would happen. He squinted his eyes at her and watched her get even more uncomfortable.

"Um Naruto-kun?"

"What is it?"

"I can give you a piece of the pie if you want."

"That'd be nice. You can give it to me tomorrow if you'd like.."

She nodded. She hugged him good bye and they parted ways. Their encounter was extremely awkward but it left her in a better mood.

_His hug... Made me feel safe and wanted._

A short lived hug was all she needed to find hope out in the world. At that moment she promised herself to break out of her shell and never hold back. She would be fearless and not give to shits about what anybody had to say about it.

She would define herself.


	4. The Best Thing

I have a hard time making a long chapter... I want to make this a long story with long chapters but I really find it hard to do..

Bear with me now :)

_Naruto thoughts __Hinata thoughts __**Naruto text **__**Hinata text**_

**Chapter Four: The Best Thing **

Hinata always loved the smell of chocolate when it's being baked. It reminded her of the times her mother and her would bake sweets to their hearts content. Hinata missed her mother dearly. She died because of her ovarian cancer. The clan said she was lucky enough to have Hinata and Hanabi.

Hinata somewhat believed that her father did hold some feelings for her mother. She didn't expect much since they were arranged to be married. Sometimes it worried Hinata that the day would come when her father would find her a suitor. She is seventeen years old, the same age her mother married. Sometimes she hopes that her father would forget the concept of arranged marriage since all his time and dedication went to Hanabi.

Hanabi and Hinata aren't really close as they ought to be. Hanabi looked down on her sister much like her father would. She didn't really see Hinata as a role model. Hanabi charmed anybody she met, with her fake grins and charismatic ways. The young girl takes after her father, that's for sure.

Hinata slid on her oven mitts and reached for the pan. She quickly removed the pan from the oven and placed it on top of the stove. The pie looked absolutely wonderful. The crusts were crisp, just the way she liked it. She tried hard to not grab a piece while it was still hot. It made her mouth water. She'd wait a couple a minutes before slicing herself a piece of her chocolate pie. Until then she would have to find something to do.

She paced around the kitchen trying to figure out what she should do. The laundry was clean and her room is being cleaned by the housekeeper. Then she thought of the cobalt blue eyes of the handsome bassist that made her blush. She decided to keep up with her promise and be bold. She started a conversation with him.

_**Hi Naruto**_

_** Hey, is everything alright?**_

_**Yeah, I just finished baking the pie... I can give u ur piece now if u want**_

_** That would be awesome. How about we meet at the park in half an hour.**_

_**Sounds like a plan :)**_

_** I'll see you then. ;)**_

Being bold isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Maybe Naruto-kun would like this.

* * *

"What the hell am I going to wear?" Naruto mumbled,"I can't see her when I'm in this sweaty mess."

Naruto was dripping in sweat. That morning jog turned into a morning run. At least he wasn't too sweaty when he encountered her at the supermarket.

The tall blonde decided that he would take a hot shower to get all the dirt off of his body. The beads of water were conforting and it helped relax his muscles. Maybe it was the steam doing the wonders but everytime he walked out the shower, he comes out better than ever.

He finished his shower and put on his clothes. He wore a pale blue shirt and some jeans. He put on his head band and left to the park.

* * *

She sat on the park bench with her pie. She watched as the kids played on the playgrounds happily with each other. She hoped that Naruto remembered where they were supposed to meet.

He finally found the place where they were supposed to meet. He waved at her and she smiled gently at him and they both walked toward each other.

She wore a soft pink short sleeved shirt with a pair of white shorts that went to her mid-thigh. She wore her hair in a messy bun. Naruto never seen her without her bulky coat. She looked flawless in his eyes, as they grew closer and closer to each other his felt a small blush appear on his cheeks.

"I'm glad you made it." she said cheerfully.

"How could I not! Baked goods are the best."

"Oh, well we can use one of those picnic tables and eat the pie if you want to."

"Sounds great"

The two migrated to the picnic table and Hinata prepared their plates. Naruto stared at her as if she was some type of goddess. She noticed and smiled. After she was done preparing their plates the pair sat down and munched on the chocolate pie.

"Wow, this is pretty good."

"Thank you, my mother taught me how to make it."

"Well she is excellent."

"She _was _excellent."

Naruto looked at her confused. She then explained to him about the tragedy of her mother's death. He felt bad, he knows how it feels to lose something. He wanted to make her feel better and rid of all the sadness. He couldn't find the words to help cheer her up because he never knew his mother and didn't know how it felt. So instead he changed the subject.

"So you like martial arts?"

She nodded, "My father thought it would be a good idea if I participated in it." She took another bite into the pie, " I'm not much of a fighter though."

"Then why are you in it if you don't like to fight?"

"To get stronger. To earn my father's love... Maybe if he saw how strong I'm getting he wouldn't see me as a failed child."

"Oh." _Her father sounds like a real jack ass. What kind of dad calls their child a failure._

Naruto then thought about himself. How people would tell him that he would never be good enough, that he'd never make something of himself. This was the fuel he desperately needed to make want to prove all of them wrong.

_Maybe she's trying to prove to her dad that he is wrong what he says about her. She's really strong._

"So Naruto, what other instruments do you play?"

"Well I play guitar, piano, and I know how to play the drums a little."

"That's really awesome." she shouted excitedly.

"I can teach you some time if you want."

"I'd like that very much." she beamed.

Naruto liked it everytime she'd do that soft smile. He liked everything about the pale eyed girl. The way she moved, the way she laughed, her blush...

"I like spending time with you Naruto-kun.." she said as she held her hand out to him.

"Me too." he replied taking her hand with his own.

They held each others hand as they walked through the park. They shared their interests and their fears. The two of them really hit it off spending all this time together. Ko got the message and let them be.

* * *

It was sunset and the two were sitting on the grass. The both of them wishing they could stay like this forever. Hinata glanced at Naruto and his features. His perfectly framed face glistened with the sun's rays. She never thought she'd ever be this close to him, but she was glad that she had the chance to.

Naruto caught her staring at him and looked right at her. He gazed deep into her pupil less eyes. He saw her growing a small blush. She always tended to do that when he looked at her. He went closer and closer to her face wanting the breathe in her scent. Then he looked at her lips. They were slightly parted. He seized the moment and took her lips into his own.

She froze for a split second then relaxed and returned his kiss. He broke it and looked down upon her smiling face. He smiled back at her and planted a kiss to her cheek. She put her head against his shoulder and the two continued to stare at the beautiful sky. None of the two regretting the deed they just done.


	5. Lingering

Thanks for the reviews keep them coming :)

I do not own anything but the story.

_Naruto thoughts __Hinata thoughts __**Naruto text **__**Hinata text**_

**Chapter 5: Lingering**

Naruto and Hinata ended their day greatly. He walked her home and kissed her once again. She felt her heart flutter everytime he got close to her. Her boldness done her good, for the first time she accomplished something she's always wanted.

What would that mean for the the both of them? Are they together or not? That was least bit of the lavender haired girl; she experienced her first kiss and that is something not a girl would never forget. She hasn't been this happy in ages!

She went to her room and spread out across her bed, thinking about the day. All the events that occured made her smile. She felt the need to dance across her bedroom floor. She wished her mother was there so she can share it with her. Then she thought about she thought about the boy with deep blue eyes, the boy whom she was falling in love with. It was all happening so quickly.

She wondered if her enjoyed the moment as much as she did. He did smile at her afterwards, so that must've meant something. She shook her head vigourously. She was over-analyzing the situation. She put her mind at rest and wrote in her journal. Writing helped her alot nowadays. When she had no one to talk to, it was always there to comfort her or provide her with company.

Her journal was a beige color. Neji gave it to her as a birthday present. When she recieved the gift, she wasn't all that impressed with it. After his death, she found the meaning of the journal. She wished that she'd realize it sooner, but it is dear to her now more than ever. This is all that she has left of her late cousin.

She'd write in it everyday. Sometimes she'd ramble aimlessly while other times she will go on a full blown rant. Most of the time she drew pictures or wrote poetry. Neji loved her artwork and her way with words. She'd use them in such a way that deeply effected those she'd let read them.

Hinata smiled contently as she put the pen down and closed her journal. She then changed out of her clothes to a dark green pajama shirt with matching bottoms. Smiling once again at the thought of handsome man she spent the day with.

* * *

After spending the day with Hinata, Naruto went to the recording studio. He found inspiration and wanted to play it out. He didn't give two shits what his bandmates were going to say about it. He wanted this more than anything and it was going to happen whether they agree with it or not.

He entered the studio and saw his bandmates. Kiba was talking to the producer, Chouji was fooling around with Ino, and Sasuke was strumming on his guitar. Naruto sighed heavily and it got everybody's attention.

"You're late again." stated Sasuke.

"By two minutes, give me a break." Naruto spat.

"Well at least he showed up this time." Chouji added.

"Sasuke, can I use your guitar for a second?" Naruto asked.

"Why?.." Sasuke questioned suspiciously.

"There's a tune in my head, I need to live it."

Sasuke cautiously gave the guitar to Naruto, still eyeing him suspiciously. He then stood there staring at the blonde. Naruto then cleared his throat and began to strum a tune.

You could be my unintended

Choice to live my life extended,

you could be the one I'll always love.

The first verse got Kiba's attention, then Chouji's.

You could be the one who listens

To my deepest inquistions

You could be the one I'll always love

I'll be there as soon as I can

But I'm bust mending broken

Pieces of the life I had before.

Everybody in the studio was shocked that the baka Naruto can write something so beautiful. They all were in awe. What was the cause of his creativity? Or who was the cause? They weren't even aware that Naruto knew how to play guitar. Everything the blonde was doing was out of the ordinary; totally unexpected.

He finished the last verse and looked at everybody around him. All their jaws dropped, they were all speechless. He gave them all a sheepish grin to avoid the awkwardness that was building up.

"Who is she?" Sasuke asked.

"What?"

"Who is she?" he repeated.

"Her name is Hinata... Hinata Hyuga." Naruto smiled.

"Hinata! You wrote it about her?!" Ino screamed.

Naruto nodded slowly. Why was everybody asking him so many questions? He watched as Ino was jumping excitedly around the room. _What is she so hyped about?_ He rolled his eyes, he didn't think it was such a big deal.

"You guys are over dramatic."sighed Naruto.

"You guys are putting that in the album right?" Ino looked at the group expecting some answers.

"I suppose it wouldn't be so bad if he allowed Naruto to have another solo." Kiba shrugged.

"Really, you'd let me do it?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I don't see why not. It would be a nice addition to the album and it would help you get laid." replied Kiba.

"Hey! I didn't come up with the song just to get laid!"

Everybody just laughed. They didn't believe the blonde one bit. The frustrated teenager just looked away from the crowd. He didn't have to prove them anything.

Clearly, Hinata meant something to him if he wrote a song about her. He never felt like this in his entire existence and he didn't want to ruin it with sex. He wanted to get to know her, build a relationship with her before even considering doing that with her. When he had enough courage he'd sing the song to her and hope her heart would melt the same his did when he first kissed her.

He has heard about the word "love". People used it freely without any meaning to explain something they like. He also heard of love as a deep, spiritual way. He hoped to acheive that with Hinata. But he'd wait because he knew to achieve something so great, you must be patient.

If there was anything in the world Naruto wanted, it would be to see her smile. Her smile glowed, the most beautiful beam he has ever layed eyes on. He would do anything to make sure she was happy. He hoped that he would be the one to make her happy.

Whoever said sex was mandatory in a relationship are dirty, filthy liars. He knew that if he and Hinata took the chance in being together, it wouldn't have to be a priority.

* * *

Hope you guys liked the chapter-Song is Unintended by Muse

Tell me what you think!


	6. I Can't Stop Thinking About You

I'm publishing as much as I can during the weekend because I have school during the week. So you may or may not recieve a chapter during week days.

_Naruto thoughts __Hinata thoughts __**Naruto text **__**Hinata text**_

I do not own anything but the story.

**Chapter 6: I Can't Stop Thinking About You.**

Hinata met Naruto the next day in the local garden. The two of them hadn't seen each other since they kissed. Both were worried about how things would be if they met again. Neither of the teenagers had ever hand a boyfriend or a girlfriend, so this was all new to them.

Naruto waited patiently for the Hyuga girl. He brought his guitar with him because he promised he would teach her how to play it, but until then he would wait for her. He was browsing through the flowers until he found one that caught his eyes. It was a white lily. Its petals were tiny with a center of yellow. It reminded him of the pale eyed girl, he picked a few and paid the price. He'd greet her with the beautiful flower because he knew that she'd probably smile.

Hinata saw Naruto's beautiful blonde locks, she ran towards him. He greeted her with a smile then he handed her some fresh picked lillies. She smiled instantly and gave him a peck on the cheek. He stared at her for a moment and grabbed her hand. They walked around the garden looking at all the flowers. Hinata talked about her hobbies, how she liked to press flowers. The two found a grass spot and sat there.

Naruto took his guitar and told Hinata to come to him. He taught her the chords and what each string is. He taught her how to play simple songs that only used three chords. She was estatic that she was learning how to play an instrument. She turned her head towards Naruto and Naruto kissed her forehead. She thanked him for the lesson and offered him a sandwich that she made. He accepted the offer and they split the sandwich.

_It's now or never Naruto. Sing her the song!_

"Hinata I want you to listen to this... It's a song I wrote." he smiled weakly at her

She nodded her head slowly and she listened intently. He began strumming the chords that he strummed the day before. Then he sang the song once again, he closed his eyes. Hinata was staring at the movement of his finger tips and how it would twitch when he began the chorus.

She moved her eyes to his handsome face. He had a soft smile and his sun kissed skin looked impeccable. Then the words she heard come out of his mouth, were beautiful like everything about him. Instantly she began to blush.

_Is he singing about me? The words are the most beautiful thing that I've heard anyone sing._

He stummed a few more times before ending the song. He slowly opened his eyes and saw her beautiful pale face beaming at him. He put his guitar aside and his lips were met with hers. Her tiny hands cupped his face and he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. They shared a long, passionate kiss. Then the two slowly broke away from it, he smiled at her gently and gave her a quick peck.

She was now sitting on his lap playing with his hair while he watched her every movement. He snuggled against the crook of her neck, he felt her soft breasts against him. She continued playing with his hair and smiled gently.

"I can't stop thinking about you." Naruto admitted.

"Me too, you're always on my mind." her smile grew.

"I like things the way they are now. You and me, together."

"Naruto, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" she asked him.

"Only if you say yes."

She met his eyes and she nodded yes. He hugged her tightly and she returned the hug. Both happy about the new beginning of their new relationship.

"You know, you're my first girlfriend."

"You're my first boyfriend too." she admitted.

"How is that even possible, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever layed my eyes on."

She closed her eyes slowly and thanked him for his comment. She knew that this would last for a while, she secretly hoped that they would last forever. She'd spend her days happy now. Hinata knew that he was part of band and sometimes they'd have to go on tour or spend hours in the studios. She also knew that there were papparazi trying to find any information they could get their hands on. She was aware of all of it, the groupies, the fans, the stress. She would gladly stick by him always.

He took out his video camera and started filming Hinata. She noticed it immediately and tried to hide her face.

"Don't hide from me." he smirked as she stuck her tongue out at him.

He shut the camera and took her hands and intertwined it with his own. The two got up from the grass spot and continued their walk around the garden.


	7. I Love You

Alright this is the last chapter of the weekend. I don't know if there will be any during the week.

WARNING- There will be a lemon in the chapter.

_Naruto thoughts __Hinata thoughts __**Naruto text **__**Hinata text**_

I do not own anything but the story.

**Chapter 7: I Love You**

~5 MONTHS LATER~

Naruto and Hinata have been together for five months. They did have their normal relationship fights but nothing was able to break them up. Naruto had yet to meet Hinata's father, it didn't bother him because she told him about how he is. The two tried to see each other as often as possible, but sometimes it was never enough. Naruto had to spend endless hours in the recording studio and band meetings with Reckless. When he and Hinata met for their time together, he was always exhausted. Hinata wasn't upset with him about it because he was in a band, a progressive band to be exact. It didn't really help that she was tired too. Martial arts was a physically challenging activity she took part in. It would leave her muscles sore and her body aching.

But now, Naruto and the band decided to unleash "Unintended" (Naruto's song) , as the Reckless' new single. They were working on the music video, Naruto never knew how hard music videos were to film; mostly because he was always in the background playing around with his bass and acting like it was the best thing ever. Now, he was the star of the video because it was his song that he wrote. Everything would go his way and he was excited about that. During the last five months, he got tons of footage of Hinata and himself during their good times. He never told her what he was going to use the videos for, he wanted to keep it a suprise for his girlfriend. He was going to use the footage for the music video, and watch the video for the first time with her. After the video was done, he'd confess his love for her.

Yes, he finally acheived it. Love. He knew he loved her when he had to spend time away from her. It was hard for him but when he saw her smile, everything was alright. He hoped that she would return his feelings with her own. He thinks she loves him, she even let him in about how her cousin Neji died. She never told anybody about what happened.

* * *

~FLASH BACK NO JUSTU~

It was a dark night and Neji and Hinata were returning to the Hyuga mansion after hunting and training. The two didn't know that there was a rouge ninga stalking them through the trees. The cousins were laughing about times in the academy and about Hiashi's receding hair line. Then all of a sudden Neji heard a noise, he stopped Hinata and hushed her.

The young girl was slightly confused. The Hyugas' activated their bloodline to search for unknown chakra around them. This ninja knew how to supress his chakra, he was extremely skilled. Maybe at Kage level, the two were no match for their opponent.

The ninja jumped down from his hiding spot and grinned widely at the cousins. Neji whispered to his cousin to run and to not stop. Hinata followed her cousins orders and ran. She ran as fast as her feet allowed her. She had to seek help from anybody, her cousin was in grave danger.

That rouge ninja was intimidating in her opinion, he was bigger than Neji and her combined. He had dirty blonde hair and a rounded face. His eyes were hazel and he had thin lips. He looked like he could be related to Chouji, his width was extremely large compared to his head. Hopefully Neji was defending himself properly and not going for the offensive.

There were no other ninjas around, why would there be? It's 1 am! Hinata was on the brink of tears trying to find help for the cousin. If she didn't find anybody herself she would go back into the battlefield and go to Neji's aid.

She ran around the village once more and quickly went to Neji and saw what she hoped wasn't real. She saw Neji lying across the earth bloodied and one of his eyes missing. She cried harshly and ran toward her cousin. He was still alive but he didn''t have much time left.

He was trying to silence her but she wouldn't stop she was praying that he would live. Then he started cough up blood and Hinata looked everywhere on his body to see where he was wounded. She opened up his shirt and saw a giant blow in his belly. She cried even more, and Neji grabbed her hand and she looked at him.

He smiled weakly at her and told her to be brave and to tell Ten Ten that he loved her. Then he passed. Hinata knew he wasn't coming back so she sobbed into his shirt, she stayed there until daylight when Ko and some other branch members saw her.

When was washed up, her father met up with her. He convinced her that she was responsible for the death for her dear cousin. She honestly believed it, she never should've left him with that scary man. And for that stupid mistake, she lost her closest relative.

* * *

Naruto hoped Hinata honestly felt the same way about him. She told him that she's never been close to anyone since she lost Neji and that she trusts him. If Naruto was in her shoes, it would be hard for him to trust anybody. He made it a priority to not lose that trust that he has gained from her.

* * *

Hinata was out dress shopping with Ino. Ino and Chouji were celebrating their first year anniversary and Ino was convinced that he was going to propose to her. They went to multiple stores like Forever Yours, Star Styles, and Dish Designs. Ino dragged her into the new store named, Pink. She put about five dresses into Hinata's arm to try on. Then the hyper blonde dashed into the dressing rooms. Hinata sat patiently as her friend tried of her dresses. Ino looked beautiful in everything she wore, but in her eyes, nothing was ever good enough. Hinata wanted this shopping spree to be over with so she grasped Ino's shoulder. Ino gaved her a puzzled look and asked her if there was something that she needed.

"Ino, you're having alot of trouble finding something to wear." Hinata said as Ino nodded.

"Why not find something you think Chouji would like on you?"

"That does sound nice, put I want him to think that his girlfriend is a sweet piece of ass."

"I know Chouji doesn't love you for those specific reasons. Why not try something that doesn't involve you exposing your flesh? Be modest and elegant."

"You know Hinata, that's not a bad idea." Ino smirked.

"What colors do Chouji like?"

"He likes red and green."

"Let's search for dresses in those colors and find the one that you like most." Hinata smiled and Ino agreed.

After another thirty minutes Ino had her heart on a red strapless dress. The girl paid for it and the two friends walked out of the store. The two girls headed to the food court and sat a table.

"So Hina-girl, when do you think your bassist is going to pop the question?"  
"Not anytime soon, it's only been five months."

"Has he even told you that he loves you?" Ino asked curiously.

"No, not yet. I don't expect him to.. He doesn't really have a grasp on the idea of love because he never really had parents."

"That's really sad."

"He's okay though, he got this far on his own. If he happened to fell in love with me, I'd be very happy no words would be able to describe how I would feel." Hinata smiled at the thought.

"Oh, Hinata."

"What?"

"You love him."

Hinata really did. She was absolutely hopeless. Even if she was scared of admitting it, she was deeply in love with him that it hurt. She'd wait for him because she didn't want to pressure him into something he may not be ready for. She would wait to confess her feelings for the handsome blonde.

"Yeah, I do." she smiled weakly.

"That is so sweet!" Ino squealed.

"You can't tell anyone."

"Why not?"

"I want to be the one to tell him."

"I see." Ino smiled.

* * *

Hinata walked over to her boyfriend's house because he told her that he needed to show her something. He didn't tell her what but she would go because it's been a week since she last saw him and she missed him. She knocked on his door and he opened it. He gazed at her and smiled. Her hair were in soft curls and she wore a black button up shirt with a pale blue skirt. She walked in and hugged him and felt him return the hug.

"I missed you" Naruto admitted.

"Me too." she smiled against his chest.

"Here, come sit down."

He grabbed her hand and they sat in his loveseat. He put his arm around her and felt her snuggle against him. He then turned on his television set and put on the music video.

* * *

~~MUSIC VIDEO~~

The video showed the first video of the two when Hinata stuck his tongue out at him and she heard the familiar tune she heard back on that day when they were at the local garden. She smiled at the view. It was all just her and Naruto and their last five months together. They did include some of the footage of the Reckless band members but it was mostly them two. She watched all their memories in the music video. Like the time they went to the music festival and he won her a turtle and the time they went to a fancy resturant. Everything.

Hinata wanted to cry, all this time he filmed her, for this moment. She felt special. The video ended and she was in utter shock. He turned himself to face her and held both her hands in his. She looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"I can't believe you did all this."

"There is a reason behind it all." he told her as she looked at him curiously.

"I wanted to tell you... That I really, really love you." Naruto admitted.

Hinata started to cry, she was so happy. He kept on going on and on about his love for her and she interrupted him with a kiss. She broke a way quickly and told him that she loved him too. He grabbed her by the waist and crushed his lips onto hers.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." sighed Hinata.

"I know, this-"

"Is perfect. Everything..."

He kissed her once more and she pulled his hair gently. He licked her bottom lip gently and she gladly accepted him. Naruto pulled her in closer deepening their kiss and he felt her tugging on his shirt. He broke away and looked at her questionly.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Nothing is stopping us Naruto... I want you"

He couldn't say "no" to her so he kissed her and carried her off to his bed room.

* * *

The blonde hovered over her and she looked at him longing for his affection. He took his shirt off and watched her marvel him. He kissed her neck and heard her soft moans. The two never took this step so this was all new to them. He wanted to see what was inside her shirt so he hurriedly unbuttoned her shirt. His eyes met her pale belly and planted kisses on them until he met the wiring of her bra. He glanced at her wanting approval and she nodded quickly. He then unhooked her bra and gazed at her breasts. They were perfect in his eyes and he was glad to be the first to see her in this way. He massaged them gently and her moans got even more intense. She then gasped when he licked her neck and he laughed. He grabbed her wrists and put it over his head. He then took her mouth with his. She moaned against his lips and decided to be bold and gently bit his bottop lip.

He loosened his grip on her wrists and began kissing her neck again. She began unbuttoning his pants he felt her urgency to take them off and he helped her with it. He then took off her skirt. They were nearly naked the only thing holding them back was the piece of fabric between their private areas. Hinata insisted that they take it off and so they did. Naruto kissed her one more time before hovering over her entrance. She nodded and he met her womanhood.

She clenched her eyes shut as she felt the pressure being applied to her area. He kissed her gently and he went in further. Her breathing was getting heavier and he shut his eyes as he pushed himself into her.

"Ow.."

"I'm sorry"

She shook her head and told him to do it again. He pulled out and re-entered her, she scratched his back and let another moan escape from her lips. She pulled him closer to her and he thrusted into her, picking up his pace. She heard him start groaning as he went faster into her she smiled at him. And he looked down and returned the smile.

"N-Naruto-kun."

" I'm almost there."

She began to arch her back and she grabbed the sheets as he went faster into her. Then she felt him collapse onto her and she felt something warm come from him. He pulled out then lied right next to her. Both were panting, he pulled her close to him and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you" he whispered slowly.

"I love you too."

They both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Where is Hinata! She was supposed to be here an hour ago!" yelled Hiashi as he looked through her room.

He then found her beige journal that Neji gave to her. He then took it in his hands and began reading it.

_"I think I've fallen in love today... Mom, Neji, I wish you were here to see it. His name is Naruto, he's in a band named Reckless. He really makes me laugh and smile. We've been dating for awhile now... Father doesn't know.. Mother, you'd love him but I don't know about you Neji-nii san.. You've always been protective."_

Hiashi was livid. He knew EXACTLY where his daughter was. He would go after her but he didn't know where her socalled boyfriend resided at. He knew when she came back from her rendevous, she was going to get a beatdown of a lifetime.


	8. What Happens Now?

Sorry that this chapter didn't come as early as I hoped it would. I've been sick and my mother was in the hospital recently. I plan on updating the story more frequently just please bare with me.

_Naruto thoughts __Hinata thoughts__**Naruto text **__**Hinata Text**_

I do not own Naruto at all. I just own the story.

**Chapter 8: What Happens Now?**

Naruto slowly lifted his eye lids up and immediately saw the gift he has been blessed with. How did he get so lucky? She chose him of all people. He remembered the night they shared before and a smile crept up his face.

He told her that he loved her last night and the feeling was reciprocated. The blonde pulled his girlfriend of five months closer to him and took in her aroma. What they had would be forever and he knew that.

He watched her squirm as she woke up from her slumber. The two greeted each other with a smile.

"Good morning, beautiful." Naruto whispered.

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby."

Hinata gently cupped his cheeks and admired Naruto's facial features. She wondered why he didn't get many fangirls with his good looks and talent. Maybe it was good that he didn't have many, that way she'd be the only one to regonize who he is.

"I can stay like this all day." the pale girl admitted.

"That can be arranged."

"I can't. I have a clan meeting today."

Shit. She has a clan meeting TODAY. Her father is probably looking all over for her. What excuse could she possibly come up with to save herself from her father's wrath?

"Hinata?"

"Naruto, I must go." Hinata said in a hushed tone. With that, she scurried out of the bed and looked for her clothes.

"What's the rush?"

"My dad, clan meeting. Everything-"

"Hey... Don't fret. I'll give you a ride home." Naruto spoke calmly as he tried to comfort is frazzled girlfriend.

"Okay."

Hinata managed to find all her particles of clothing and dressed in them. She was evident of love bites from the night before and she prayed her father wouldn't notice them. Naruto got dressed and searched for his keys. When he found them, the couple left.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me home." Hinata said as Naruto pulled over by her house.

"No big deal. I know that clan stuff is important. Chouji talks about it all the damn time."

Naruto got out of his car and helped Hinata out. He then grasped her hands and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too." she blushed.

She gave him a peck on his lips and walked to her house. She turned to him and waved. He smiled at her and went back into his car and sped off.

Hinata opened her door hoping that her family was eating breakfast so she can easily sneak by. Instead, the teenager was met with the furious eyes of her father.

"Otou-san.."

"Don' . .Word."

She held her breath in and obeyed. Hiashi looked up and down his eldest daughter.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"That you're dating that dumbass bassist from that band!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then tell me what the hell is this!" her father screamed as he shook her beige journal in her face.

Hinata shuddered. He knew everything now. Her love for Naruto, her thoughts on her father, everything.

"Father I can explain."

"Shut the hell up." he said as he grabbed Hinata by her wrist.

"You're hurting me!"

"I'm hurting you.. You're the one ruining our clan's reputation by sleeping around with some sleazy rock star!"

Hinata stood there in silence.

"You were with him last night weren't you."

"Yes.."

"I'm not a stupid man, daughter. If I didn't know any better. You two slept in the same bed."

Hinata met her father's cold eyes. She was on the brink of tears. What was he going to do to her? She's never seen him this way before and it scared her.

"Did you or did you not have sex with him."

Hinata gulped and continued to fight back her tears. She replied her father with the honest truth. And she took the beating she knew that she had coming for her the moment she stepped into her home.

* * *

She sat there lifeless as her father looked down on her as he always did. He called her every name in the book and teased her as she cried. She wished her mother was at her side right now along with her beloved cousin. She looked up at the man whom she calls father with sad eyes. He shook his head with disappointment and spat at her as he walked away.

She felt ther phone vibrate. It was Naruto. She pushed the answer button and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hina? Are you okay?"

"No...I'm not okay." she sniffled.

"What happened?"

"Can you just come and pick me up?"

"Yeah. I'll be there soon." He answered her before he hung up the phone.

Hinata looked at her bruised body. She would need to shower before Naruto came. She got a new outfit and put it on her vanity before entering the shower. She let the beads of water hit her back as she let the steam help clear her troubles. She looked down and saw the blood from her body wash away with the water. She turned off the shower and dried herself off. She made sure to be gentle where her bruises and cuts were as she put on her clothes. She wore a navy blue sweatshirt with some black jeans. She brushed her hair into a side ponytail and put on some comfortable sneakers.

_I'm here_

After she recieved the text message, Hinata climbed out of her window and met up with Naruto.

* * *

"Thanks for picking me up"

"Hinata."

"Hmm?"

He turned her head towards him and looked at her top lip. It was cut. Naruto was enraged.

"Who did this to you?" he asked. He didn't recieve an answer which upsetted him.

"It was your dad wasn't it."

She nodded slowly. Pissed, Naruto yanked off his seat belt and headed toward his girlfriend's house.

"Naruto don't!"

"Why did he do that?"

"Because I was gone last night and didn't come back."

"This isn't the first time he put his hands on you, huh."

"He's done it before... But only because I disobeyed him-"

"Don't make excuses for him! You don't deserve to be hit, ever!"

"Please, don't hurt him!"

Naruto stopped in his place. He clenched his eyes shut as he sighed deeply.

"I know that you're angry... but he's still my dad."

"I won't hurt him... You have to promise me that you'll never come back to this place."

"I promise." she spoke slowly as she walked towards him.

He hugged her gently as he whispered his apologies. He was confused as to why she would want her father to be safe and not harmed. He'd have to ask her that.

Naruto hasn't met the bastard but already disliked him. What kind of man abuses his daughter? Is this the only thing he does to her? There are many questions that needed to be answered but Naruto knew that it wouldn't be answered any time soon. He would have to patient.

The blonde broke the hug and helped Hinata into his car and the two went away. If the two didn't know any better, they were in for a world full of trouble coming their way.


	9. Explanations

I have alot of time on my hands lol

_Naruto thoughts __Hinata thoughts__**Naruto text **__**Hinata Text**_

I do not own Naruto at all. I just own the story.

**Chapter 9: Explanations**

Naruto and Hinata spent the rest of their day apartment hunting for a new home for Hinata. She would get to choose anyone she wanted and Naruto would happily buy it for her. He just wanted her away from her treacherous father and somewhere he knew she'd be safe at.

Naruto wished that he had the patience to let her tell him about what kind a man Hiashi is but his anger was still there and he wanted to ask her. He'd do it when the two had time to themselves.

The couple visited many apartment complexes, none that peaked their interests. They were either too big or too small. The two finally made it to the final apartment on the market. It was near the Hokage tower and Naruto's house. The neighborhood was nice and quiet so Hinata instantly loved it. Thankfully the landlord was there and greeted Naruto and Hinata to the property.

The landlord was a short man with brown hair. He wore casual clothing and had an inviting smile on his face. He could be someone both Naruto and Hinata can get along with.

"What brings me the pleasure of seeing your fresh, young faces?" the man spoke.

"We're searching for a nice apartment." Naruto replied looking at the building in front of him.

"You two are living together? That's a huge step."

"O-Oh no.. It's just for me." Hinata softly spoke.

"Okay then, what do you look for in an apartment?"

"Something not too big and not too small. Two bedroom, one bathroom..."

"I think just might be the place for you. Follow me." the short man guided the two into the place.

"This place is beautiful, don't you think Hina?"

"With some paint on the walls it would be perfect." the pale girl exclaimed excitedly.

"This apartment was the second Hokage's first home after he became a jounin. My family bought it after he became Hokage."

"How much is rent?" Hinata asked.

"Hmm... Let's make it five hundred."

"Can I?"

"It's not a bad price, you can have it." Naruto grinned.

"Thank you so much!" Hinata shouted as she gave Naruto a peck on the cheek.

"You can move in immediately. I hope you enjoy living in your new home. Oh, by the way, the name is Ichirou Himinio." the short man said as he gave Hinata the key to her new home.

"Thanks Himinio-san." Hinata bowed as the man left.

"This is great, I can come to your house now!"

"I have to get furniture first."

"I forgot about that.."

"I think I have enough money to by furniture, don't worry about it."

Naruto gave her his signature smile before planting a kiss on her lips. She pulled away slowly and covered her mouth.

"My cut.."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be." she said before taking his hand.

"I've gotta ask you something."

"Ask."

"Is hitting the only thing your father has ever done to you?"

Hinata looked at the floor. That gave it away, he did other things to her.

"That's a yes, isn't it." Naruto said angrily.

She looked at him with sad eyes and nodded her head.

"Hinata... Did he touch you?"

"Yes..."

That was it. His beautiful girlfriend was being abused physically, emotionally, and sexually.. Naruto was livid. Hiashi is dead.

"Naruto-kun... It's okay-"

"No it's not!"

She looked at him speechlessly.

"Why?! Why didn't anybody help you?!"

"Nobody knew.."

"I will kill him. You're not going to stop me."

"Naruto.. Think it through please."

"There isn't any thinking to be thought about. He touched you, Hinata. In a way that fathers aren't supposed to."

She hung her head. He was right. It wasn't normal for fathers to do that to their children. If Naruto wanted to kill her dad, she wouldn't interfere with his plans. Naruto shook his head and grasped her hand again.

The two walked out of the apartment and their eyes met flashing lights. Naruto quickly guided Hinata to his car, afraid that they'd be blinded by the brightness.

* * *

"What the hell was that?"

"The video..."

"What about the video?"

"It probably got released. People are starting to notice me now I guess."

"Oh..."

"It finally happened."

"Hmm?"

"I finally get the recognition I thought I'd never get. And I feel nothing." he looked down disappointed.

"It's probably because you knew deep inside you that you were recognized before... By me."

"Hm... That's right." he said with a bright smile. With that he turned on the car and the two drove to his house.

* * *

"Has anyone seen my failed child?" Hiashi asked.

Everybody shook their heads. If he hadn't known any better, his daughter snuck off. She probably told her boyfriend about how cruel her dad is and all the wicked things he does to her. Hiashi wasn't going to search for her. Not just yet. The time would come where she would come running back to the mansion and that would be the time where he would end her. Permanently.


	10. Double Date

No homework, more writing!

_Naruto thoughts __Hinata thoughts__**Naruto text **__**Hinata Text**_

I do not own Naruto or Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift at all. I just own the story.

**Chapter 10: Double Date**

Throughout the past few weeks, Hinata moved into her new apartment. It was now a cozy little loft for the teenage girl. Naruto became a frequent visitor to her new home and she didn't mind at all.

It wasn't all good living in the apartment for the pale eyed girl. The public always had their eyes on her ever since Naruto's music video. He apologized multiple times for all the trouble and she told him it wasn't a big deal. She loved her boyfriend and his music so she didn't mind that she was part of the both. The problem was the threats she would recieve from Naruto's new fangirls. Were all girlfriends of celebrites treated this way? Hinata usually brushed it off but sometimes words can hurt.

Hinata was on her way to meet Naruto, Chouji, and Ino for their double date. Ino wanted to have one and kept on begging Chouji to do it with her. The blonde finally had the chance when her friend got a boyfriend and she was estatic. They would all go to the local festival for their couple outing.

The weather was perfect. It was a beautiful spring day with a small breeze. The flowers were beginning to bloom and the sun was shining brightly. This was the best day to hold a festival. Chouji wore a red shirt with dark blue knee length shorts. He had cut his hair short because of the new season. Naruto wore a black and blue shirt with white jeans and a black beanie. Ino wore a pink halter with matching sandals and she wore her hair in her usual high ponytail. Hinata wore a teal v-neck shirt with white shorts. The teens were certainly dressed for the weather and they we all ready to have loads of fun on their date.

"I'm glad that we could all go to the festival!" Ino said excitedly.

"If you didn't harass them, we would've done it sooner." Chouji said slightly annoyed.

"Hush up, you're just mad because we didn't go to the sushi buffet."

They were arguing again. It was almost as if the two were married, they fought constantly! Naruto and Hinata hoped they wouldn't ever fight that often because this was too much.

"It's no big deal really. Festivals are fun to hang out at" Naruto shrugged.

"See?! At least somebody agrees with me." Ino said loudly while Chouji rolled his eyes.

"Hina-chan, wanna go play some games?" Naruto asked

"That sounds like fun."

Naruto then took Hinata's hand and rushed over to the festival gaming center. They played many games and Naruto won most of the prizes. His favorite game was the balloon dart game. His aim was perfection and he won Hinata a plush bunny. Naruto and Hinata were suprised that none of his fans have crowded him. They were pretty happy with that fact because it meant they had more time with each other.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yes, you're really good at these games."

"It takes practice."

"Thanks for the bunny."

"Well, I thought you'd like it. Girls do like stuffed animals right?"

Hinata nodded, "Especially from their boyfriends."

"Then it's my pleasure." he added before kissing her.

They kissed for a few minutes until the wind kicked in and blew off Naruto's beanie. And at that exact moment, all the girls noticed that Naruto was at the festival.

"Shit." Naruto whispered as he grasped Hinata's hand and ran away.

They tried to find a place where the fans wouldn't be within their reach. Then Naruto spotted the giant wheel in the center of the festival. _AHA! The ferris wheel! _It would be the perfect hiding place for him and Hinata.

The couple finally arrived at the ferris wheel and immediately got on the ride. As the wheel began to go up Hinata quickly grabbed onto Naruto's arm. He laughed and she gave him a gentle slap.

"I never knew that you had a fear of heights."

"Not really... It was just random that's all."

"Oh." Naruto replied before putting his arm around Hinata.

"My mother always sang me this song whenever I got scared..."

"Really? How did it go?"

"It went a little like:

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window  
Darling, everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..."

"Hina-chan..."

"I know... It didn't sound nice and pretty."

"No... Hinata, your voice is beautiful."

Hinata looked at him. _My voice, beautiful?_

"Thank you.."

"Why didn't I hear that before? Next time I write a song, I want you to sing with me."

"That would be nice." Hinata smiled.

The ride soon came to an end and Naruto helped Hinata get off. The two found Chouji and Ino and soon ended their date.

Naruto pulled Hinata in for another kiss, holding both of her hands. He felt Hinata's gasp when he bit her lip gently.

"What was that for?" she blushed slightly.

"I can't kiss my girlfirend?"

She shook her head and kissed his collar bone. Naruto then carried her bridal style to his car and the two drove off to her apartment.


	11. I'm Sorry

Spring Break means more updates!

_Naruto thoughts __Hinata thoughts__**Naruto texts **__**Hinata texts**_

I do not own Naruto! I just own the story!

Chapter 11:I'm Sorry

"I really enjoyed our date Naruto-kun."

"I'm glad you did" Naruto replied as he pulled his car over by her house.

"Thank goodness the paparazzi aren't here yet."

"Yeah."

She looked at him curiously. He's been acting strange ever since she told him about her father. Hinata would have to confront him about it. She intertwined his hand with her own and let out a sigh.

"Why are you acting differently towards me?"

"I'm sorry... It's just that everytime I look at you. I want to rip your father's throat out."

"I knew it."

"Nani?"

"This is all because of what he did to me! Even when he isn't in my life, he still has a way of destroying everything precious to me."she cried as she got out the car.

"Shit." Naruto muttered as he ran out of his car to catch up to Hinata."Your father isn't destroying anything! I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere."

"But you see me differently now! It hurts." she turned to him with her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way."Naruto told her as he hugged her.

They stood there in each other's arms for a while until it got dark out. He helped her into her apartment and sat her on his lap as they sat on the loveseat. Naruto felt ashamed that he hurt his girlfriend that way. He honestly meant no harm, he'd have to repay her for what he did.

"What am I doing" Hinata said looking down.

"Hmm?"

"I'm doing exactly what my father thought was weak. Shedding tears."

"Don't talk like that." he said angrily and she looked at him. "You're the strongest person I've met. Facing the deaths of your mother and cousin, taking on the troubles that your father gave you, and you still manage to be perfect in my eyes."

"Naruto-kun..."

"I don't ever want to hear you say that again. If that piece of shit father doesn't see you as strong then he can go to hell."

She started blushing and looked away. He held her around her waist and let out a heavy sigh._He really does love me. And I've taken it for granted..._

"I'm sorry Naruto."

"No... You don't have to be." he turned her towards him.

"I let my self-esteem issues effect us.."

"It isn't your fault. People made you feel that way about yourself."

"But you made me feel different." she said and he looked at her."You made me feel beautiful and like I was worth something."

"Because you are. I really, really love you."

"I love you too... But with my luck, it'll be taken away from me. Like my cousin and my mother... If you end up like them I don't know how I'd be like."

"I can't promise you anything... But I will be here with you as long as time allows me." He said as he brushed some hair off of Hinata's face.

She leaned closer to him and kissed him gently. He loved it when she kissed him, everytime she did there was always a meaning, he kissed her back slowly and ran his fingers through her hair. She broke away and pulled his shirt off and began nibbling on his neck.

"Hinata..." he whispered.

She pulled away and took off her shirt and she grabbed his hands and placed it on her chest. He looked at her questioningly and she encouraged him to go on. He massaged her breast and watched her as she arched her back. He took off her bra and threw it across the room and became sucking on her nipples.

"Na-Naruto!" she panted.

He chuckled and then silenced her with a passionate kiss. Their tongues wrestled each other for dominance. Naruto pulled Hinata under him and she broke the kiss. He then took off her bottoms and she helped him take off his own. As soon as the fabric holding them back was on the floor he began to thrust into her. Her moans went from soft to loud. She urged him to pick up his pace, he tried his hardest to go faster.

"Umm.. Hina-chan" Naruto said breathlessly.

"K-Keep going." she said as she grabbed onto his neck.

"I don't t-think I can hold back any longer!"

"Me neither."

And the two came with each other. Naruto collapsed on top of Hinata. Hinata stroked his hair and tried to keep her breathing under control. He wasn't ever going to be temporary, she knew deep in her heart that they were made for each other. The two would fight for each other until their last breathe. She smiled and kissed his neck. The two stayed their for the rest of the night.


	12. Confrontation

Thanks for so many people reading this, it's my first fanfic so it's nice to get your feedback.

_Naruto thoughts __Hinata thoughts__**Naruto text **__**Hinata text**_

Chapter 12:Confrontation

Naruto spent one of the best nights with his girlfriend. She slept peacefully beside him. Out of all the people in the world, he never imagined it would be Hinata that he'd fall in love with. He kissed her forehead before getting up from their resting place. The blonde searched for his clothes and entered the bathroom. He turned on the shower and washed his body. Today was the day he would confront Hinata's father for all his sins. Naruto wasn't going to show up looking trashy.

* * *

He finished his shower and quickly dried himself off. Naruto put on his clothes and brushed his teeth before heading out to the Hyuga mansion.

Hiashi just finished the clan meeting with the Hyuga elders and was planning on enjoying breakfast with his youngest daughter until he heard the door knock violently. Confused, Hiashi walked over to the front door and opened it and was met with the fist of an angry blonde boy.

"What the hell?" said a distraught Hiashi.

"Why did you do it?!" screamed the blonde.

"Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, bastard! Answer my question."

"Oh, the failed child's delinquent boyfriend. What brings you here?"

"My girlfriend did! Why did you treat her that way!"

"Lower your voice, idiot."

"No! What made it okay to degrade your daughter and touch her in ways that shouldn't be allowed?"

Everybody looked at Hiashi and Naruto curiously.

"We. Will. Talk. About. This. Elsewhere. Follow me." Hiashi said in a hushed tone.

Naruto quickly followed Hiashi to a secluded room that way they could have their "conversation."

"I hate you. I want to kill you so bad, it hurts."

"What's stopping you?"

"Hinata. It would kill her if I killed you for some apparent reason. I don't even know why she still cares for you when you treat her like she's nothing."

"I'm her father, of course she cares!"

"All I want is an explanation."

"She was out of line. I did what any man would do."

"No, you didn't! You tortured her! Men don't do THAT!"

"You watch you say to me."

"What are you gonna do?! Talk down to me? Touch me inappropriately?"

"You do not bring that up in my house!"

"Are you scared that someone will find out about how much of a twisted man you are?!"

"..."

"Tsk" Naruto said as he paced around the room.

"She looks alot like her mother... Beautiful and gentle."

Naruto glared at Hiashi.

"Hell, she even has her personality... After her mother passed, I was lost. Hinata reminded me so much of her a-and my wife's ghost haunted me."

"That still gives you no excuse for the way you treated her. If this is your way of making me feel bad for you, you'll have to do a lot better."

"I see."

"I know the type of man you are. Stay away from Hinata. The next time I won't be here for 'talking' it will be to kill you." Naruto whispered in Hiashi's ear before walking out of the mansion.

* * *

Hinata woke up puzzled because of her loss of warmth. She shot up and saw that Naruto was gone. She frowned a bit, she hoped that they would share breakfast together. She got up and took her shower and put on a new set of clothes. She walked over to her kitchen and prepared a proper meal.

She hoped that Naruto was fine and he got home safely. Hinata would probably text him later to make sure. She finished eating decided to bake. Naruto loved it when she baked because it filled the house with its sweet aroma.

The pale eyed girl put her creation in the oven and walked over to her door because she heard knocking. It was her handsome boyfriend and he greeted her with a kiss.

"You know, I really should give you a key since you come here nearly everyday."

"That isn't such a bad idea. I brought some sushi." Naruto said opening to box.

"Jeez, close that! It smells terrible."

"It smells fine, I just got it from Big Tuna before I came here." He looked at her weirdly.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Hinata said before running to the bathroom.

"Hinata, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine.." she muttered before throwing up again.

"I guess I'll throw this out. You probably caught a bug."

"Maybe." Hinata said walking back into the kitchen.

"You look pretty bad."

"Thanks." she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Not in that type of way, as in sick."

"Like you said, I probably caught a bug. It's nothing to be worried about."

"Hmm... If you don't get any better, I'll have to call baa-chan over to look at you."

"You're always so worried." she smiled.

"Never gonna stop." he said before kissing Hinata on the cheek.


	13. Is it True?

I've been reading alot of fanfiction lately and I think I found some more inspiration. I hope you guys really like the story so far.

_Naruto thoughts __Hinata thoughts__**Naruto text **__**Hinata text**_

Chapter 13: Is it True?

Hinata and Naruto were sitting down at her small dining set eating the creation that the raven haired beauty baked. She made apple tarts, Naruto's personal favorite of her creations.

"Your mom tought you well! You really should consider a career with baking." Naruto said as he grabbed another tart.

"I'm glad you love it. Father thought that it was unreasonable" she shook her head.

"Forget what her says, I say that you could do it if you really want to."

"I wouldn't be making alot of money if I do choose to bake a-and I don't think I-I'm good enough for it-" she looked down.

"Stop right there."

She looked at him and he furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"You are so talented a-and you act like it's all nothing and that you aren't cut out for it. When in reality, you could literally do anything you wanted." Naruto said looking at his plate.

"..."

"I don't ever want to hear you say that you aren't 'good enough' for anything. I believe in you and I truly think that you'll do great." he said before taking a bite out of the tart.

She smiled at him gently and took another bite of her tart. Things he said to her reminded her of her mother and Neji. Naruto was somebody dear to her and she was glad to have him. It has been two years since Neji's death and five years since her mother's. Naruto was alive and healthy and she loved him. Hinata got up from her seat and walked over to where Naruto was. Naruto watched as her hips swayed and quickly swallowed his tart. She straddled along him and rested her hands along his neck. She had a faint blush on her cheeks and her eyes glistened.

"Hina-chan..."

"You make me feel like a princess, Naruto-kun. Tell me, how do I make you feel?" she whispered before kissing his jaw line.

"U-Um. You make me feel special, l-loved.." he watched her smile and he put his hands on the small of her back.

"What else?" she said before looking into his eyes.

"Really... Really horny..." he said before kissing her passionately.

She cupped his cheeks and deepened the kiss while he grazed her back. They were kissing for five minutes before they heard a violent knocking on the door.

"Maybe I should get that." Hinata whispered as he kissed her neck.

"Hmph they could wait." he said before kissing her again.

The door knocked some more and Naruto got tired of it. Hinata giggled and got off of Naruto's lap and walked to the door. She was greeted with her blonde friend Ino.

"Ino what brings you here?"

"Hinata! Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?!"

"What are you talking about?"

Then Ino pulled out a magazine and it gave Hinata all the answers. The magazine had her and Naruto walking in the street and in big letters it stated: "Naruto's girlfriend knocked up?" Hinata was furious, she immediately turned to the page where the story was. She read it, the nurse told the magazine that while Hinata was at the clinich for he physical, the nurse discovered that she was expecting. Hinata tossed the magazine aside.

"Do you honestly believe everything you read? You should know that this is all lies. I'm not having a baby."

"Baby?" Naruto said as he walked over to his girlfriend and her friend. "What about a baby?"

"Ino believes that I'm pregnant because of a freaking magazine. Don't worry Naruto, we aren't having a baby right now."

"Hinata, this is serious! Hoshi magazine has the best sources in Japan!"

"What makes you think that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Remember when Aiko-chan and Norio Mitzkune got a divorce? They were the first magazine to have to story."

"That doesn't mean anything." Hinata said.

"Yeah-huh. If I remember correctly, Izumi from that girl band Three Polish got knocked up by her beau. Hoshi found out she was pregnant before she did."

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other.

"I'm not assuming that you guys are actually having a baby, but you really oughta find out." Ino said before exiting Hinata's apartment.

When Hinata shut the door she let out a huge sigh. _Ino can be such a drama queen. Naruto is probably really confused now. Great._ She walked over to Naruto who looked lost in his thoughts.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm?" he looked at her as if he wanted to cry.

"Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "Hinata... She might be right."

"W-What that's nonsense-"

"You know very well that we weren't always careful."

Then she thought about it. They've done it plenty of times since that day when he confessed his love for her. She knew that they weren't careful the first time or the third time... Or the last time.

"You're right."

He shuddered and shot up. Naruto began pacing around the room running his fingers through his hair.

"What are we gonna do? I mean, we're both too young to raise it."

"We don't know for sure if I am Naruto."

"But think about it Hinata! When was the last time you had your period?"

"U-Um.." she was a little late, it was supposed to come about a week ago. "It's a week late."

"W-What about today? When you got sick when you smelled the sushi?!"

Then it finally hit her. She really could be pregnant and not even know it. Hinata thought about all the things she has been doing lately that could possibly harm a baby. She did intense training in martial arts, she wasn't taking prenatal vitamins... Hinata could've killed it without knowing it.

She felt herself sink into her small couch. At that exact moment, she wanted to die.

"I'll go into town and buy a pregnacy test. Don't go anywhere" he said before kissing her forehead and walking out the door.

A baby. Naruto and her were barely seventeen, didn't know a thing about what a baby would need. The expenses were out of this world, you'd have to buy it clothes, bottles, formula, diapers. You name it. There would be countless days without rest, it would put a strain on Naruto and Hinata's relationship. What would her clan do if they found out? They'd probably brand her or disown her and if the baby had the bloodlimit, it would probably be killed. Hinata's world would crumble if she was indeed pregnant. Let's face it, her and Naruto were in no position to be ready for a baby. They haven't even been together for an entire year!

* * *

Naruto grabbed three different pregnancy test before rushing to the pharmacy counter to pay the bill for it.

"You saw the magazine?" the pharmacist asked.

"Yeah.."

"Do you really think she is pregnant?"

"I hope not... We're not ready."

"That's right. You're both teenagers."

He nodded as he began tapping the counter.

"Well I hope all goes well for the both of you" The pharmacist smiled gently before giving Naruto his bag.

"Thank you." he smiled weakly before heading out the drug store.

* * *

Hinata opened the door and saw Naruto's worried face. She immediately let him inside.

"Here are a few test." he said before placing the bag on her coffee table.

She hugged him tightly and cried into his chest. At first he was shocked, but then he put his arms around his girlfriend.

"Do you hate me?" she asked.

"I could never hate you. If anything, you should be mad at me for not taking care of it." Naruto spoke softly.

"It takes two, Naruto-kun. I should've been more responsible."

"We'll find out soon enough if we're going to be parents." Naruto said before giving her quick peck on her lips.

"Hai." Hinata said as she grabbed the bag and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Five minutes felt like an eternity. Neither of the two were prepared for what would show up. In a blink of an eye, they could be parents or they could be relieved from the scare. Naruto sat down on the loveseat waiting patiently for Hinata to walk out of the door.

He heard a creak in the door so he got up and went to Hinata. The five minutes were finally up.

"So, what does it say?" Naruto asked.

Hinata slowly brought her gaze to meet his. What she was about to say was going to effect their lives forever.


	14. Change

Sorry I just had to leave a cliffhanger. It was all too perfect for it!

_Naruto thoughts __Hinata thoughts__**Naruto text **__**Hinata text**_

I do not own Naruto or anything on MTV.

Chapter 14:Change

"Well, what does it say?" Naruto asked.

"P-P-Positive." she spoke quietly.

"All three of them?!"

"Yes."Hinata said before hugging herself.

"Oh boy..."

Naruto began pacing around the room him and Hinata were in, feeling lost and confused. He was going to be a dad, a teenage dad. The blonde couldn't help put blame himself for this happening to Hinata. Although Hinata told him that they both are the blame for what happened, it didn't stop him from feeling guilty. He should've been more responsible and protected the both of them.

Hinata slid to the ground and let out all her tears. Literally everything was at stake. She would have to sacrafice everything just to have this baby that clearly wasn't wanted. She wouldn't get an abortion because it would be frowned upon amongst her clan and her entire village. The pale eyed girl was lost.

"Fuck!"Naruto screamed.

Hinata wiped her tears and looked at her distressed boyfriend.

"Just when I become happy again, something always fucks it up!"

"Naruto-kun."

"Don't worry about me! You hardly even know me!"

Hinata was dumbfounded. Why was he being so cold towards her?

"Everything between us is..is too fast! W-We fell in love too fast, had sex too fast, a-and now we're freaking having a baby!" Naruto said as began pacing around the room again.

"It's true... We did go to fast..." Hinata said.

Naruto stopped in his place and looked at the ground.

"But I don't regret it one bit. I know you better than anyone and you know that." she said as she cried. "I love you too much to let it end this way. I won't let it end this way."

She then walked towards Naruto and touched his arm. He flinched a little bit but he got used to her touch.

"J-Just don't cut me out." she said before hugging him.

He returned her hug. Naruto knew that they would get through this together. He let his tears stream down his face and he tightened his grip on Hinata.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata spread across her queen sized bed, contemplating on their future and how they would provide for their unborn child. Would they go out on the road while Naruto and his band went on tour? How would they work out their school scedule? How would they tell their friends? A million questions had to be answer within the nine month period. Questions that the teenage couple had trouble answering themselves.

Naruto fell asleep due to his headache. Hinata gazed at his handsome appearance, their child would be blessed if they had its father's looks. She got up from her bed and prepared herself some hot milk and a warm apple tart. She sat at her loveseat and turned on the television. Of course, there was gossip about Naruto and Hinata. What else is new? She flipped through all the channels until she ended up on MTV. That show, 16 & Pregnant was on. _What a coincidence? _Hinata rolled her eyes and continued watching the program.

As the show progressed, her anxiety did as well. She quickly turned off her television set and began breathing heavily. On the show, the teenage fathers often didn't help out with taking care of the newborn and they left the mother with the baby while they spent time with their friends. Not only that, but the teens parents weren't always supportive of them keeping the baby. She already knew she'd lose her family when she got pregnant, but then it struck her that she could lose Naruto too.

Hinata walked into her room and crawled back inside her warm bed and she cried silently to herself. Naruto heard her weak sniffles and brought his girlfriend closer to him. She then relaxed to his heartbeat and fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up about 7:30 and rubbed his eyes to the blinding sun. He got up early because Reckless had to finish up writing songs for their new album. Thank goodness that he had some of his clothes at Hinata's house. He changed into his spare clothes and watched Hinata. She stirred a little bit so Naruto gave her a kiss on her nose and she lifted her eyelids and was met with his blue eyes.

"I love you." she spoke quietly.

"I love you more." he said before walking out the door.

* * *

"Goodness Naruto, you look like a mess." Chouji said.

"I feel like a mess."

"What's wrong, baka?" asked Sasuke.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

The band nodded in agreement and urged Naruto to tell them what the problem is.

"I got Hinata pregnant."

"The magazine was right then." Chouji said as he dug into his chip bag.

"Y-Yeah." Naruto said as he looked down.

"Are you gonna break up with her?" Kiba asked.

"Of course not. I love her too much to leave her alone in this."

"That baby is going to ruin your future." Sasuke said in his monotone voice.

"H-How could you guys be so inconsiderate?! Out of all people, I thought you guys would stick by me. I thought we were friends!"

"It's not like that Naruto. It's just that we don't need you tied down to a baby that may not be even yours." Kiba spoke blandly.

"You guys really think Hinata would cheat on me and pin a baby on me?"

All the guys nodded.

"What the hell?! We tell each other everything! I don't believe you guys." Naruto screamed.

"It's not like Hinata is the type of girl to cheat on a guy, but you never know." Chouji replied.

"Tsk." Naruto spat. "You guys are only saying this because you think it will get in the way with the band. Am I right?"

"Well, yeah. What the hell will we tell our fans? I mean they will notice if you're not there." Sasuke said.

"A baby won't stop me from being in the band. Idiots."

"Well now that we got that cleared up, can we continue writing the songs?" Kiba said with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

* * *

After Naruto left, Hinata slept for a half an hour more before getting up. She was supposed to meet her friends out at a small café to have a chat. This was the perfect time to break the news about her pregnacy. She put on a tan baby doll shirt and knee length black shorts.

Hinata contemplated whether she'd prepare herself some breakfast but then decided not to because the café would provide food and she had enough cash in her pocket to pay for it. She took her keys and drove off to the café.

* * *

"Yeah, Sasuke and I are engaged. I never thought he'd ask me the question!" Sakura squealed in excitement.

"No fair, I've been with Chouji-kun longer and he still won't ask me to marry him."

"What's the rush? I mean we haven't even graduated high school." Ten Ten spoke as she stirred her coffee cup.

"Well you wouldn't understand Ten Ten. You have yet to meet Lee's family." the pink headed girl said.

"Only because we've been going out for three weeks!"

"Hey, guys." Hinata spoke with a weak smile.

"Hey Hina-girl! How've you been?" Ten Ten asked.

"I-I've been okay. Thanks for asking."

The server came to the girls' table and asked them for what they wanted to order. He was a tall, skinny man. Probably aged in his late twenties.

"I'll have the coffee cake, hold on the coffee." Ino spoke.

"But that defeats the purpose-" the waiter spoke, "Nevermind. Coffee cake hold the coffee." the waiter said as he wrote down the order.

"I'll have the strawberry cheesecake." Sakura said excitedly.

"Strawberry cheesecake..."the waited spoke quietly.

"Oh, I'll have the brownie." ordered Ten Ten.

"With or without nuts?" the waiter asked.

"With the nuts please."

"Sounds good." the waiter said as he wrote down the order. "Anything for you. miss?"

"Um.. I'd like peach cobbler." Hinata asked politely.

"Okay, sounds delightful. I'll come with your order soon." the waiter announced before heading to another table.

"So Hinata, did you do what I said?" Ino asked.

"What did you tell her to do?" Ten Ten eyed Ino curiously.

"Oh, to take a pregnancy test!"

"Ino, lower your voice!" Hinata said with a hushed tone.

"Sorry..."

"Well yes, I did."

"Wait, you and Naruto did the deed?" Sakura asked.

"Y-Yeah." Hinata blushed.

"It's been all over the magazine that she's pregnant so I urged our little sex kitten to take a test."

"So what were the results?" Ten Ten asked Hinata.

Hinata gulped. It was now or never. "It was positive."

The girls looked at her in shock. Out of all people, they didn't think it would be Hinata to get knocked up by her boyfriend. Before any of the girl said anything the waiter came back with their food.

"Coffee cake, hold on the coffee?"

"That's me!" Ino said as she clapped her hands.

"Strawberry cheesecake?"

"Over here." Sakura spoke.

"Brownie with nuts included?"

"Right here!" screamed Ten Ten.

"Peach cobbler?"

"Oh, that's me." Hinata said.

"Well that's about it. If you need anything call me over." the waiter said as he walked away.

The girls began eating their sweets in silence. Hinata was in a way happy that they weren't saying anything but she worried because of what they would say when the subject was brought up.

"Are you gonna keep it?" Ten Ten asked.

"Yes, Naruto-kun and I will raise it."

"Are you sure you're pregnant?'' Sakura joined in.

"I took three test, I'm pretty sure I am."

"See I told you! Didn't I tell you?!" Ino said.

"How could Naruto be so stupid?" Ten Ten banged on the table.

"Hinata we're really disappointed in you." Sakura said as she shook her head.

"Damn straight, you could've done better!" agreed Ino.

Hinata's friends kept throwing question after question asking about the baby. She couldn't answer them all, it was too much. The raven haired girl suddenly felt queasy inside.

"Excuse me." Hinata said before running into the bathroom.

"What's the matter with her?" Ino asked.

"Ah, she's probably barfing her brains out. You know, what pregnant people do." answered Sakura.

Hinata finally finished throwing up and went back to the table.

"Are you okay?" Ten Ten asked.

"I-I'm fine." she said before putting her money on the table, "I think I'm gonna go home. Thanks for coming out."

"Poor girl." Sakura shook her head.

* * *

Hinata finally made it home and went to her room. She buried herself into her blankets and sighed. This was going to be a long nine months.


	15. Falling Apart

Friends can be dickheads too. *shrugs*

_Naruto thoughts __Hinata thoughts__**Naruto text **__**Hinata text**_

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 15:Falling Apart

Reckless came up with five new songs for their newest album, during the next few weeks, they would come up with the music. Naruto felt a little uncomfortable around his band mates because of the accusations they made. Even though Naruto was a father, they made it about them.

Naruto finally arrived at Hinata house tired from the stress of the day. He knew more stress would be added because the two had to think about what they were going to do about their future. Not only that, but the press wanted answers and he would have to give them some.

The blonde knocked on the door and Hinata let him in. Her eyes were slightly puffy. She probably was crying.

"Hard day?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah.." she said as she closed the door.

"I told my band mates."

"How did they respond?"

"They made all these accusations that the baby isn't mine." Naruto said as he sat down.

"That's stupid. You're the only person I've ever been with."

"That's what I told them. Somehow they made it about the band and that the baby would do damage to it." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"They just don't understand, but can you blame them?"

"I guess not. How did your day go?"

"It was okay I guess. I went to the café with my friends..."

"Did you tell them?"

"Yeah I did. They were shock. They didn't think this would ever happen. I just hope they won't just diss me."

"I think they're better than that."

"They just kept throwing questions at me... I couldn't even answer.."

"We need to figure things out." Naruto said and Hinata agreed.

"Where do we even start?"

"Well, we have your family to deal with and the press."

"Right. I'm okay with the press... My family is the one I'm worried about."

"We'll do this together, alright?"

"Yeah... It's just alot to figure out."

"No kidding.. But we can take this one day at a time."

"That sounds good."

Naruto signaled Hinata over to him and she sat by him and leaned against his chest. He began stroking her hair. The two stayed like that for hours.

* * *

"Hiashi-sama!"

"Ko? What brings you here?"

"It's your eldest daughter, she's been caught in a scandal."

"Keep going, this sounds interesting."

"She's pregnant."

Hiashi's eyes dilated. His daughter had been deflowered and he wasn't aware of it. That's right, she hates his guts. Of course she didn't tell him about it! Hiashi put his fingers on the bridge of his nose and let out a heavy sigh. Because of his daughter's carelessness, the clan has a bad name now.

"Ko, I want you to contact Hinata's sensei. Tell him to intensify her training."

"Is there a reason to this?" questioned Ko.

"We need that baby to die inside her. She will be filled with guilt and her boyfriend would make her feel like it's her fault."

"This is murder!"

"Unless you want to die, I suggest that you do as I say."

"Hai." Ko said before leaving the room.

Hiashi leaned back against his chair smiling contentedly for what the future would hold for hs deserted daughter. He laughed quietly to himself and resumed working on the clan's paperwork.

* * *

"Hina-chan. I need to go home."

"Can't you jsut stay the night?"

"I'm sorry... I have tons of laundry to take care of. I promise I'll pick you up form your martial arts session tommorow, okay?"

Hinata nodded and Naruto kissed her before disappearing into the night sky. She closed the door and began preparing herself some dinner. She was craving dumplings so she followed her mother's recipe. Hinata cherished her mother's memory all the time, she admired her so very much._ Mother would be disappointed that I got myself into this mess... Neji would probably kill Naruto. I hope I could be as good mother like she was._

Naruto unlocked his door and was greeted with his clothes scattered across the floor. He quickly seperated the dark colors and light colors and retreated to his bedroom. He need to sleep after such a hectic day. He thought about how his life would be when his kid was born. He would hardly have any sleep and would probably would be out of it during the day. Somehow he and Hinata would work it out, they had nine months to plan for it. He cut out his light and began his slumber.

* * *

-The Next Day-

Naruto pulled over and waited patiently for Hinata to exit the building. He had an extra fifteen minutes in his hands so he walked acroos the street to his favorite ramen shop.

"Naruto-boy! You want the usual?" Teuchi asked with a giant grin on his face

"Like always old man!"

"We haven't seen you in a while! We almost thought you died." Ayame said.

"Nah, I was just spending time with my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Naruto, you're growing up so fast!"

"I'm seventeen!"

"You've been coming here since... How old was he Ayame?"

"Eight years old, dad."

"Wow, over ten years. I'm a loyal customer, dattebayo!"

"You sure are! Here's your ramen." Teuchi said as he passed Naruto his bowl of ramen.

"See you two fools later!" Naruto screamed as he walked away with his ramen.

* * *

"Hinata! You need to push harder! You know I despise the weak!" Hinata's martial arts sensei yelled.

"Gomen sensei... I'm really tired." Hinata panted.

"We will resume this session tomorrow. You're dismissed."

Hinata bowed respectfully before limping off to Naruto's car. She saw him sitting in the driver's seat chowing down on his beloved ramen. She opened the door and pecked his cheek.

"Babe, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine.."

"You don't look fine. I saw you limping and you're covered in bruises and scratches."

"Just intense training, that's all. You don't need to worry." she smiled weakly.

"That can't be healthy Hinata. It could harm the baby."

"I don't think so. He didn't go for my tummy so I think it'll be fine."

"Okay, we're going to the recording studio. Is that okay?"

"Can I take a shower before we go?"

"Sure."

Naruto turned on the engine and the two sped off to their destination.


	16. Colors and Promises

Thanks for all the reviews, I enjoy reading them.

_Naruto thoughts __Hinata thoughts__**Naruto text **__**Hinata text**_

Chapter 16:Colors and Promises

While Hinata washed the dirt and grime off her body, Naruto decided to take the time to write a song. He wanted it to be a duet for him and Hinata for only them to share with each other. It would be their special song.

He quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a scribble stick and began jotting down ideas. It usually helped him come up with words for his songs so this shouldn't be any different. He wrote down every single word that came into his mind. After that, he crossed out the depressing words and put stars next to the ones he liked most.

Hinata turned the water off and stepped out of her shower. She dried herself off and slipped into her clothes. Her body was still aching from her training, maybe Naruto was right about her training is too much. But she still needed to stay fit and her sensei is all about that. If intense workouts is what it takes then she'll go 110%. Hinata walked out of her bathroom and went to her boyfriend he was sitting in the dining room concentrating on a piece of paper.

"What's that?" she asked before kissing his temple.

"Just a song I'm writing. I'm almost done with it." he said still working on his creation.

"Hmm, sounds interesting."

"Alright... It's finished."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Naruto yawned before getting out of his seat.

"I can drive if you want?"

"That sounds like a plan."

Hinata grabbed the keys and the two walked into her car. The first thing they see are the flashing lights of paparazzi cameras. The public eye has had their eye on them ever since the magazine got the story. Naruto and Hinata tried to get to the car as fast as possible but there was so many of them.

"Naruto! Is it true that your girlfriend is pregnant?"

"Are you having an affair Hinata?"

"Am I hearing wedding bells in the near future?"

"How far along are you?"

"Dammit! We'll answer the questions at the next press conference. Until then, save it!" Naruto inputted before entering Hinata's car door. "That is so annoying. They need to mind their business." Naruto mumbled as he put the seatbelt on.

"That's how they earn money Naruto-kun... They need to ask those types of questions."

"I suppose so."

Hinata turned the car on and Naruto and her soon sped off after evading the nosy paparazzi.

* * *

It didn't take long for the two to arrive at the recording studio. It only took a good fifteen minutes to get there due to the traffic jams. Naruto and Hinata quickly exited her car and avoided the paparazzi at all costs. The couple entered through the back of the building and made their way to a recording room with a grand piano. Naruto sat himself down onto the bench and motioned Hinata to sit with him. He then put the song lyrics he wrote earlier on top of the instrument and began playing a tune.

The melody was absolutely beautiful. Hinata knew that Naruto knew how to play piano, she didn't know that he was that talented. He was probably being modest about his skills. Naruto told her to sing and Hinata blushed deeply and she did what he said.

Hinata:

The day we met  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew it I found a home for my  
Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

Both:  
One step closer

Hinata:  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Naruto:  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

Both:  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

Hinata:  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Both:  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Naruto played the final notes of the song before ending it. He then turned and faced his body towards Hinata who looked at him in awe.

"This is our song, and ours alone. It's not for my band, just you and me." Naruto told her.

"I love it." she replied before leaning in to kiss him.

"Naruto! You have to let us use this song! The fans will go wild!" Chouji shouted.

"Dammit, do you guys know how to knock?" Naruto said angrily.

"It's our recording studio too, dobe." Sasuke replied cooly.

"Whatever, if you guys were listening, this is our song, not the band."

"But our fans!" Kiba whined.

"I don't care! I want it for me and Hinata. I choose what I want to share with you guys."

"So will you share it?" Chouji asked?

Naruto facepalmed and Hinata couldn't help but giggle.

"No Chouji, I will not share it. Not after what you guys pulled yesterday."

The band looked down awkwardly. They knew that their accusation were uncalled for but neither of the boys were willing to own up to it. This somewhat aggravated Naruto but Hinata wasn't upset about it so he wouldn't take it too far.

Hinata was hurt by their accusations but she didn't want to make a big deal about since they were Naruto's friends and she didn't want him to lose them just because she's pregnant. She knew he would find out how she felt about it sooner or later because he can read her like a book.

Hinata looked away from everybody. It was too tense now. Were they even willing to apologize for sayig such things to Naruto? She could see how much it upset him and they wouldn't even iniaite an apology. She bit her bottom lip gently and Naruto saw the sudden change in her behavoir.

" . . ." Naruto said robotically before grasping Hinata's hand and leaving the studio.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked in silence. This was supposed to be a fun day for the two instead they had an altercation.

"I'm sorry about them." Naruto apologized.

"Don't be, they have every right to feel that way about me." she spoke quietly.

"I'm serious, they knew better. You don't deserve that treatment."

They continued their silent walk until Naruto got fed up with her change of behavior.

"Tell me what the problem is."

"T-There's nothing wrong.." she looked away.

"Don't lie to me. You've been acting strange ever since the boys came along."

"I didn't want to be a burden.."

"Burden? What are you talking about?"

"When you told me about what they said, I was really hurt... I-I didn't want to say anything because I know how much they mean to you a-and it would be wrong of me to get between the bonds you share with them-"

"You could've told me that, I would've fixed it."

"But-"

"But nothing, you're my girlfriend and the mother of my child. What they said was out of their place."

"I'm sorry for being sensitive..."

"No need, your hormones are raging right?"

"I don't know, ever since that scandal happened, people would look at me weird and say things like what they boys said. I was just offended that they would feel that way towards me."

"People will believe what they want, but they will never know how it is really like. I don't know how it's like to be pregnant but I know it must be tough to get those stares. You're not the only one. They think I'm some type of womanizer now."

"I don't think you are that at all."

"Of course you don't because you're always with me. That's what I mean though, society thinks that they know what we go through and that they understand but they just don't. I-I know being a teen parent is hard and all but it seems like just because I'm in a band that they make it seem like I won't man up and take care of my kid."

"I understand..I tell myself that nobody will know how it is like to live my life and that they don't need to. I try to not let the rumors get to me and I get that it's hard when there are people in your ear at all hours of the day. But Naruto-kun, you're not alone because I'm not going anywhere."

"We'll take on this world together."

"Together."

Naruto pulled her into a much needed hug. He hugged her tightly and she sighed against his chest. At that moment, they both realized that if they were ever going to survive this harsh world, they would have to count on each other. A few minutes later, Naruto's cell phone began to ring.

"Hmm?" Naruto took a glance at his phone. It was an unknown number he clicked on the answer button. "Hello?"

"Naruto-san, this is Yuri from Hoshi magazine. We wanted to know if you'd be interested in having an interview with us in the regards of your girlfriend's pregnancy scandal." said the young receptionist.

"Um, hold that thought." Naruto pulled the cell phone away from his ear. "Hina-chan, Hoshi magazine wants to interview us about the baby."

"We might as well let everybody know." Hinata shrugged.

"Yuri?"

"Hai, Naruto?" the receptionist spoke again.

"We'll have the interview."

"Cool beans. The interview will be aired tomorrow. Make sure you're ready for the cameras."

"Kay." Naruto said before hanging up the phone. "They'll interview us tomorrow."

"I'm a little nervous, I've never been interviewed before."

"It'll be okay. I'll be at your side. Just be careful about what you say. They like to twist our words around."

Hinata gave Naruto a single nod before taking his hand and walked to her car.


	17. The Interview

Thanks for all the reviews, I enjoy reading them.

_Naruto thoughts __Hinata thoughts__**Naruto text **__**Hinata text**_

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 17: The Interview

"Hinata, are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Perfectly fine!" Hinata said hurriedly. She tended to bake excessively when she got nervous. She already has two pies in the oven and was preparing cupcakes.

"No you're not, you turn into a crazy baker when you're nervous."

"I'm sorry... I just want them to think that I'm nice." she sighed sheepishly

"You're perfect just the way you are." He smiled at her.

"You're sweet." she blushed and continued making her cupcakes.

"They're gonna be here in fifteen minutes..."

"I guess I'll save this for later... The pies should be ready by then."

"Relax, Hina-chan. They'll love you." he kissed her cheek.

She melted under his deep blue eyes. They immediately made her feel as if she was flying.

"Alright, lemme brush up before they come." she reached up and kissed his lips gently.

He smiled as he watched her walk to her bedroom. As soon as she shut her bedroom door he made sure the house looked presentable for their guests. Even he had to admit that he was nervous. He wasn't supposed to say anything about the pregnancy until the press conference. But he thought about it, if Hoshi was the first to find out then Hoshi should be the first to find out the truth. They would be ridiculed, but nothing could possibly get worse than having an unplanned pregnancy when you're seventeen.

Five minutes later, Hinata exited her room. She wore a black shirt with light blue jeans and she had her hair up with in a messy bun. No matter what she wore, Naruto thought she was flawless. She hurriedly walked to the kitchen and took out her pies. One of the pies were an apple pie the other was blackberry. She set the two on the counter and let them cool down. Not too long after, the bell rung. It was nobody but Hoshi.

Naruto welcomed them in and watched the camera crew situate their workspace. This was going to be a long night. He walked to his pale eyed girlfriend who was having a nervous breakdown.

"Breathe, Hina.. Remember, I'm not leaving you alone with them."

"Okay, I'll be okay." Hinata prepared their guests with slices of the blackberry pie.

The two walked nervously to the magazine crew and offered them the pie and all of them accepted the offer. After they are their pieces they had to get ready for the interview. Naruto and Hinata sat on the loveseat while the interviewer sat across from them in a lounge chair. Naruto intertwined Hinata's hand with his own to give her comfort.

"Hello you two. How are you?" the reporter asked.

"We're fine, you?" Naruto answered.

"Well let's start off with the first question." the reporter looked down at her note cards, "Hinata-san, you first found out about your relationship with Naruto-san when Reckless' hit single 'Unintended' came out. As we all know, it featured you and Naruto-san's relationship in video clips."

Hinata nodded and smiled weakly.

"Tell me, how long have you two been together?"

"About seven months now." Hinata replied squeezing Naruto's hand gently.

"That's a long time, are you in love with each other."

"Yeah." Naruto smiled down at Hinata and she blushed.

"That's really cute. We all know what I came here for, Hinata-san, your nurse reported about a pregnancy. Would you two like to get more in depth with that?"

"Well truth be told, we had found about this mess from our friend Ino.. We had no idea that we were facing that." Naruto shrugged.

"Then Naruto-kun, got nervous because we weren't always careful.. So we took a pregnancy test and we found out the truth."

"Hinata-chan and I are having a baby."

"That must be really hard to face, knowing that you two are teenagers. How did your friends and family react to this shocking news?" the reporter asked curiously.

"W-Well, I haven't told my family. I haven't spoken to them in a couple of months now. I choose not to because they wouldn't be supportive. My friends were shocked at first, but I think I'll let the new sink in before approaching them about it."

"I don't have a family so I don't have to worry about that aspect... The boys on the other hand are a different story. I don't think they're really supportive about the idea of Hinata being pregnant."

"Do you two plan on keeping the baby?"

"Yes, we're taking full responsiblity." Naruto replied.

"Have you two have had sex with other people besides each other?"

"No, we are fully committed to one another." Hinata replied slightly annoyed.

"How about some baby names?"

"We haven't really talked about it.. We like the name Neji for a boy." Naruto shrugged.

"I think that concludes our interview! I'd like to thank the both of you for your time and I hope all goes well for your expanding family." the reporter said before getting up, "We'll need some pictures of the two of you, the photographers will take care of that."

Naruto and Hinata got up from their seat and walked to the photographer. He made them do about three poses and then Hoshi's crew quickly dismissed themselves from Hinata house.

"That wasn't so bad was it?"

"No, it went better than I expected." Hinata smiled.

"How about you go get some rest, you've been on your feet all day."

"Can't, I have to go to martial arts training, I have a match in a couple of days."

"Hinata-chan, you can't push yourself like that!"

"I can manage, alright?"

"If it's what you want, then I'll take you there." Naruto sighed in disappointment.

"Okay, I'll be ready in a few." Hinata said before rushing to her bedroom.

* * *

I know this chapter was short but thanks for reading it!


	18. Trouble

I know it is April Fools but this isn't a joke... So... Hope you like the chapter lol..

_Naruto thoughts __Hinata thoughts __**Naruto text **__**Hinata text**_

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 18: Trouble

Naruto dropped Hinata off at her martial arts training and headed to a furniture store. He wanted to buy a crib and surprise Hinata with it. _She'd probably be happier if I put it together too. _Naruto wasn't worried about what people would say because they already told Hoshi the news. It was only just a matter of time before everybody finds out.

The blonde finally arrived at a furniture store and quickly walked in and searched for a crib. There were plenty to choose from and Naruto hadn't the slightest clue on what to get. They varied from cribs that had a little tune of a lullaby and cribs that actually rocked the baby to sleep.

"May I help you with something, sir?" an employee asked Naruto.

"Um yeah." Naruto replied, still looking at the variety of cribs.

"What can I help you with?"

"I'm trying to find a crib for my kid."

"So the rumors are true."

"Yeah, yeah. I need to find this quickly before I pick up my girlfriend." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well, is it a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know yet, I wanna surprise my girlfriend with the crib."

"How sweet! Well I suggest that you get the honey wood crib. It has melodies that calms the baby and it also comes with a baby monitor."

"Cool, how much does it cost?"

"About $750."

"I'll take it."

The employee quickly charged Naruto with the cost and thanked Naruto for his business. Naruto smiled brightly and took the crib and retreated back to Hinata's house to build it.

* * *

She was lying there coughing violently. Training was even more intense this time and she almost reached her limit. She wouldn't stop though, she had to get stronger for herself and for the baby. That was what she wanted, to be able to protect those she loves.

Hinata got up and got into her fighting stance. Her sensei charged toward her and went on the offensive. The young girl tried her hardest to dodge all the attack but he was too fast. He made jabs in her arms, legs, and shoulders. Then he made the final blow to her stomach and she flew back.

"Hinata, this isn't the time to get lazy."

"Something wrong!" she cried.

"What are you talking about?"

"Call an ambulance please!" she screamed.

* * *

Naruto finally finished building the crib and was satisfied on how it looked. _Hinata will be so happy to see this!_ He dusted himself off and went into the kitchen to get some water.

RING RING

"Hmm?" Naruto said before answering is phone. "This is Naruto."

"Naruto, you must go to the ER immediately. The mother of your child is in danger." a nurse spoke.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Naruto said as he rushed out the door.

He was scared. He knew he shouldn't have let her go to her martial arts training. Naruto quickly sped to Konoha Hospital's Emergency Room. As soon as he got there he quickly ran to the room they put his girlfriend in.

"Hinata!"

"I'm here Naruto." she spoke loudly.

He went to her side and quickly grasped her hand. She squeezed his hand and burst into tears. Naruto brought his other hand to her hair and stroked it gently.

"What happened?"

"It's all my fault if it doesn't live! Why am I so stupid?!" she sobbed.

"What do you mean? How intense was the training?"

"It was really intense! Sensei and I were sparring a-and he kicked my stomach and I flew back. I-I knew something was wrong then.. I felt severe cramps and when the ambulance came they told me I lost alot of blood."

"Hinata..."

"Tsunade-sama is here thankfully.. She's going to see if it's living or not."

"Oh...It's that bad." Naruto sunk into is chair.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay,baby. Let's hope that everything is fine." he said before kissing her hand.

Then they heard the door open. It was Tsunade also known as, the fifth Hokage. She walked inside the room with her clipboard.

"Hyuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto?"

"That's us." Naruto said sheepishly.

"I've gone over the results many times and-" the blonde woman began.

This was the moment of truth. The kid's life would be determined by the very words that the curvy woman would say out of her mouth. Both Hinata and Naruto were frozen and waited patiently for her to tell them the news.

"-I'm sorry to tell you this but you lost the baby."

Hinata shuddered. Her baby was dead and it was all her fault. She was the one to blame for what happened. Her mother and Neji probably look down on her and see her as a disappointment now.

"W-Wait! Isn't there something you could do about it?!"

"I can't Naruto.. Don't worry, she can still have children."

"No.. No.." Naruto shot up and ran his fingers through is hair.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Excuse me, I need to question Hinata's sensei." Tsunade said before she left.

Naruto cried loudly. He was in so much pain, the only family that he had was ripped away from him and he felt heartbroken.

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" he screamed through his tears.

"I'm so sorry." she cried.

"My baby..." he whispered.

Hinata got up from her hospital bed and made her way to Naruto. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. The two cried for an hour until it became hiccups.

"This really sucks." he sniffled.

"I know.."

"I was just getting excited about having a baby too."

"I can still have children, remember? We can try again.. but this time when we're older."

"Okay."

* * *

"Alright Matsu. You know what I brought you in for." Tsunade leaned on her desk.

"What happened to Hinata wasn't within my grasp. She didn't notify me about her pregnancy."

"Well, your training is what killed her baby."

"What do you expect for me to say Hokage-sama?!"

"I know you. You never train somebody so intensely. I'm thinking somebody put you up to it."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Matsu looked away.

"You're not looking in my eyes. You're deceiving me."Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "I may be blonde, but I am not ignorant Matsu."

"Alright, I'll tell you the truth." he sighed, "Hiashi, Hiashi put me up to it. H-He told me that he'd bring back my dead son."

"Matsu, you know that Hiashi doesn't possess the power to revive the dead!" Tsunade raised her voice.

"I-I was desperate!"

"Hmph, thanks for telling me anyways. You may go, I'll take care of Hiashi." Tsunade waved off.

Matsu quickly left the building and Tsunade leaned back against her chair. What would Hiashi's motive be to kill an innocent life? There was many questions Tsunade would have to figure out. The first thing on her list was to have Hiashi visit her first.


	19. Grief

I hope the last chapter wasn't too depressing!

_Naruto thoughts __Hinata thoughts__**Naruto text **__**Hinata text**_

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 19: Grief

Naruto and Hinata arrived at Hinata's house after they let her out of the hospital. Both were deeply depressed by their loss. They haven't really spoken since then, what was there to say?

Now they have to tell everyone that she had a miscarriage. It was hard enough to come to terms with losing their baby, how were they supposed to even come up with the words to say how they lost it.

"I'm going to bed." Hinata spoke sadly.

"Mind if I join you?"

"I don't mind."

The two walked into her bedroom and Hinata saw the crib. It was beautiful and she loved it. She tried to fight back her tears but lost the battle.

"I-I wanted it to be a suprise.." Naruto looked away.

"I love it."she sniffled and Naruto turned his head toward her, "I just wish that our baby would sleep in here, that's all."

"We can still keep it for another time... I'll move it so you don't have to see it."

* * *

"Thank you." Hinata said before crawling into her bed.

"You summoned me here, Hokage?" Hiashi spoke.

"Yes, I'm investigating Hinata's miscarriage. It seems to be like a murder instead of natural causes of a miscarriage."

"Oh my goodness! Is she okay?!" Hiashi looked suprised.

"Cut the bullshit, I know you put Matsu up for this. I came here to know WHY you did that?"

"Hmph... She was getting out of line and I did what any father would do."

"Are you insane? A precious life has been lost because you can't let go."

"How do you expect me to? She is so much like her mother it haunts me." Hiashi said in a hushed tone.

"Hiashi Hyuga, you're facing trial for the murder of Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki's unborn child." Tsunade spoke robotically before leaving the Hyuga mansion.

* * *

Naruto held Hinata close to him and the two grieved together. They've already been through so much during these months together and it hasn't been a year. If this doesn't break them, nothing will. It would be a struggle to get over the pain but they have to keep working at it.

"I-I'm such a terrible mother! Who does things that could harm a baby?!" she cried.

"You're not at all a terrible mother, you were just naive. You didn't know better."

"How could you stand even be in my presence when I'm the one who let this happen?"

"Because I love you and I know that what happened wasn't your fault. It was that sensei of yours!"

"Naruto don't blame him.."

"No! It's seems to me that as soon as you got pregnant, he made training more harder for you."

"D-Do you think it was planned?"

"Yes."

"Who would do such a thing? Matsu-sensei is a good man, he loves all his students."

"I think I have a pretty good clue." Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Naruto... Who do you think did it?"

"None other that bastard father of yours."

"I haven't spoke to him in over two months, I don't think it's him."

"He still has hate. He hates that he no longer has control over you. Hiashi is missing a couple of screws."

"It makes sense I guess.." Hinata looked away.

"I know it's hard for you to be in the middle of all this..."

"It's really hard." she admitted.

"I wish it wasn't like this, but I can't just let your father act like he's better than you."

"I understand.." she looked down again.

"I don't know the words to say to make it better... I'm sorry."

"You're trying, which is a start." she smiled weakly.

Naruto kissed her forehead softly and the two fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sorry for a short chapter and if it's boring, sorry again!


	20. Press Conference

Sorry for not updating, I've been really busy. I hope you like this chapter

_Naruto thoughts __**Hinata thoughts **__Naruto text __**Hinata text**_

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 20:Press Conference

It's been a week since the miscarriage and Naruto and Hinata are barely getting over it. Hiashi has been in the Konoha jail since his arrest. Tsunade plans to be begin the trial after she tells Naruto and Hinata about who was behind the murder.

It seems that happiness is hard to acheive when it came to the young couple. They never thought they would suffer from so much is such little time. But you know what they say,"What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger."

Naruto was on his way to the recording studio, today was the press conference. He had to clear the air about everything. It would be difficult talking about the baby, but everybody would have to know at some point. He was prepared for what was to come.

"Thank goodness you came Naruto, the reporters were going to chew our heads off." Kiba said breathlessly.

"Let's just get this over with." Naruto waved off.

"Remember boys, do not unleash to much information about the album." Kakashi reminded the band.

"Only an idiot would do that." Sasuke said annoyed.

The boys sat at their spots and the press conference began quickly. The reporters asked many questions like when their album would be out and if they all had girlfriends. Naruto tried his best not to answer any questions.

"Naruto-san, how is Hinata and the baby?" a male reporter asked

"Um... Hinata is fine... We had a miscarriage." Naruto replied slowly.

"How unfortunate, how are you two coping?"

"We're doing better, it was hard at first."

"Are you going to break up with her now? Nothing is holding you down now!"

"No, I'm going to dump Hinata. I really love her." Naruto glared at the reporter.

"Did you hear that her father is going on trial for the murder of your kid?" a female reporter asked.

"No, I-I had no idea that he was going on trial." Naruto replied curiously, "How did you find that out?"

"Our cameramen spotted ANBU escorting him to jail and we heard Tsunade talking about murdering a precious life."

"That bastard." Naruto muttered, "Excuse me, I need to go." the blonde said before leaving the building.

_I've been right all along. Hiashi, that piece of shit. _Naruto turned his car on and sped off to Tsunade's office. He never has been so angry in his entire life. How could anybody be so evil? Did Hiashi even know that it was HIS grandchild that he killed? Naruto knew he wasn't ready to be a father in the first place but that was his child and he felt protective over it, just like any other parent should be.

* * *

He finally arrived at the Hokage tower and stormed all the way to the top floor were the Hokage sat at.

"BAA-CHAN!" Naruto said before kicking the door down.

"Naruto, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"WAS HE RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO MY KID?!"

"Yes, Naruto-"

"I'm going to kill him." Naruto said before turning away.

"Naruto, stop this madness!" Tsunade yelled while gripping his shoulders.

"DO YOU SEE THE DAMAGE HE'S DONE?! MY GIRLFRIEND IS BLAMING ALL OF THIS ON HERSELF WHEN SHE HAD NO REASON TO! ALL BECAUSE OF HIM!"

"Naruto, he has to face trial-"

"THAT BASTARD DOESN'T DESERVE SUCH JUSTICE! HE NEEDS TO DIE!"

"Would you stop interrupting me already?!"

"..."

"This isn't up to me. The elders decide his fate, he HAS to face trial."

"How am I supposed to tell her this?" Naruto ran his fingers through his hair,"She still cares about what happens to this bastard. I know she genuinely hates him, but she really does care. I don't get it."

"That's because he's her father. No matter what, they will share that bond."

"I need to go see her now..." Naruto walked away.

* * *

Hinata was lying down on her sofa watching her favorite television show. She did that alot ever since that day. Naruto would stay with her when he could, he was hurting too. Depression was a usual thing for her now, she hadn't felt this sad since Neji's death. She believed that she hurts everyone close to her and swore she wouldn't hurt Naruto. And she did, his only family was ripped away from him because of her recklessness.

She heard the jingling of keys outside her front door. _Naruto must be home._ She fixated her eyes as Naruto opened the door. He had a pained look spread across his whiskered face. Hinata watched as he shut the door behind him, she could tell that today wasn't a good day.

Naruto let out a deep sigh and walked over to kiss his girlfriend. _She looks like she's been crying. Damn you, Hiashi. _Hinata buried her head in his chest and let out her cry. Naruto stroked her hair gently and held her tightly.

"I-I'm so sorry," she hiccuped,"I'm just crying and I know you're in pain too and I'm not doing anything to help your pain."

"Shhhh, don't think that way."

"It's not fair to you though, I'm being so selfish-"

"I do this because I want to, because I love you. You don't give yourself enough credit, you pick up my pieces all the time." Naruto said.

"..."

"Hina-chan, I found something out today that I think you should know."

"What is it?" she asked as she pulled away from Naruto.

"Y-You're father blackmailed Matsu into intensifying your training... He was responsible for what happened."

"T-That's not true." Hinata eyes widened.

"I'm not lying to you Hinata, I even asked Tsunade herself."

"Why would Otou-san do such a thing?.." Hinata spoke as she hugged herself.

"Because of me." Naruto closed his eyes, "Your father despises the fact that you and I are with each other."

"Right..." she looked away.

"I don't know how many times I will tell you, I don't want to get between you and you're family." he said seriously.

"A-Are you breaking up with me?"

"If this is what it takes for you and your father to be on good terms, then yes..."

It was that exact moment when Hinata's palm met Naruto's face.

"Hina-chan?!" He rose his hand to his cheek.

"H-How dare you?! Why would you let me go back to the place I was?!" she cried, "You knew how it was like for me back there! He hated me before you came into the picture, Naruto. We will NEVER be on good terms." she said before getting up from her place on the sofa.

"Hinata-"

"I thought we were stronger than this, that we could take the world. I guess I'm the only one who thinks that."

"It's not like that! As much as I hate that son of a bitch, I don't want him to take it out on you. It would kill me." He looked down.

"Do you understand,Naruto? I love you so much that it hurts. I-I never been so sure about anything in my entire life and I won't let my father take this away from me." she sobbed.

Naruto rose from his spot on the sofa and walked to his hurt girlfriend. He brought his hands up to her tear-stained cheeks and forced her to look into his deep blue eyes. He, himself shed a few tears. Hinata heard the shakiness in his breathing, she put her hands over his as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Gomen." he whispered.

"Me too." she replied before his lips met hers.

It was slow, almost pained when he kissed her, he desperately wanted her and she was there. He broke the kiss and continued to rest his forehead against hers. He wanted to forget all the pain and all the sorrow he had built up inside him. He never felt so vulnerable in his entire life.

She removed her hands from Naruto's and tugged on his shirt. He looked at her curiously.

"I wanna forget too, Naruto." she spoke quietly before taking off his shirt.

Naruto grabbed her small waist and kissed her cheek gently before helping her take off her shirt. His thumbs wiped away the remaining tears on her face and she leaned into his touch.

Her hands grazed his flat tummy and she watched as he shivered to her touch. She looked into his eyes filled with pain and kissed his lips. They were slow and steady not wanting to pick up the pace. Their kisses became more passionate by the second. Both of them became weak in the knees and collapsed onto the floor. He forced her hands above her head and kissed her neck. She let out a soft moan as his he moved his lips against her neck.

He bit her neck gently before letting her arms free from his grip. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her. He felt her grinding against him, she wanted him in her and he could tell.

He lifted himself up and took off his bottoms and assisted her in taking off her own. He positioned himself over her area, ready to take her. He looked her in the eyes and she told him to do it. Naruto kissed her forhead and slowly entered into her, letting himself moan rather loudly. She smiled to herself as she ran her fingers through his hair. He never picked up the pace and she was okay with that. Naruto leaned down to kiss her lips before thrusting slowly into her. She bit her lip as he moaned .

She wanted him to enjoy this, for him to be at ease after all that has been happening.

"I-I love you Hinata.." he breathed heavily.

"I love you too." she shed a tear and smiled.

He leaned down and kissed her tears away and continued at his pace. Their love-making lasted for about an hour before he collapsed onto her. For awhile, it eased their pain. But they both knew this wouldn't be enough to get through it. They would have to communicate and accept things the way they are.

Hinata hugged Naruto tired body and fell asleep.


	21. Numb

For all the people who are suffering from the Boston attack, I would like to express my condolences towards you and the lives lost April 15, 2013.

_Naruto thoughts __Hinata thoughts__**Naruto text **__**Hinata text **_

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 21:Numb

Naruto and Hinata were woken up by the sun's bright rays. They woke up in each others arms. The two hadn't been this happy in awhile and they would cherish it before it ended.

"Good morning, love." Naruto whispered.

"Good morning." Hinata replied while giving Naruto a quick peck.

Hinata rose up from the spot where she and Naruto made love at. Naruto continued to stay in his postion and admired her body and she noticed almost immediately. She shook her head and blushed.

"Naruto-kun..."

"I know, I was staring too long.. If you don't want me to take you where you stand, I suggest you put something on." Naruto said causing Hinata to gasp.

"You could be such a pervert." she giggled before heading to her room.

Naruto got up and searched for his boxers and pants. Their clothes were literally everywhere. He found Hinata's pants over at the loveseat, his socks were near the front door, and her bra was spread out across her small coffee table. Naruto laughed to himself as he put on his underwear and bottoms.

Hiashi sat in his jail cell waiting for the prison guard to come and give him his meal. He hated it here, he could have easily gotten away with it if it wasn't for that coward, Matsu. As the days went by, Hiashi became more hostile and bitter. None of this would be a problem if his ignorant daughter hadn't slept with the first boy she fell in love with.

* * *

Hiashi silently cursed himself. He knew that he was wrong for all the things he did to his child. His father was like that himself and it seemed that history repeated itself. Hiashi didn't regret the action he took, he promised himself that he wouldn't.

That's what made him and his late wife different. She was humble and wouldn't ask for much, Hiashi was the complete opposite. His pride got in the way of everything, he wanted everything. At one point Hiashi and his wife were in love, it was only for a short time. He still loved her very much but it was unrequitted. His wife despised his ways, claiming it to be self-centered and for his own benefit.

He remember when the doctors announced that his wife had cancer. It broke his heart into a million pieces. He wanted to give her all her heart's desire. She wanted children, he gave them to her after the struggle of conceiving. That was all she ever wanted, her two beautiful children. He watched the cancer get worse and worse despite the treatments. Her last days were the hardest. And he last words to him were "Thank you."

His heart never healed from the loss of his beloved. It got in the way of his parenting skills, thus him becoming the man he is. He wanted everything around him destroyed because he knew his happiness will never come back. If he wasn't happy, nobody else should be.

He lied down on the cot assigned to him and cried. Not even caring if anyone heard him. He was drowning in his self-pity.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto met up with their friends at Konoha's coffeehouse. Both of them haven't talked about the miscarriage to them and they felt like they deserved to know. As soon as they arrived at the place, their friends suffocated them with hugs and apologies. After a few minutes they all sat in a large booth.

"How are you two dealing?" Tenten asked.

"Better." Hinata smiled weakly.

"We didn't really have the chance to talk to you Naruto after you ran out of the press conference, your news really hit us pretty hard." Chouji admitted and the rest of the guys from Reckless nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, I haven't told you guys sooner, we had a hard time dealing with it." Naruto shrugged.

"Are you guys going to try again?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Not for awhile, we're too young to take care of another life." Hinata sighed.

"I can't believe that bastard, Hiashi was responsible for what happened." Kiba spat.

"It's low, even for him." Sasuke said while shaking his head in disappointment.

Hinata sighed and looked down and Naruto took her hand in his.

"I hate him too, but I don't think we should talk about him.. He's her father."

"Sorry about that." Ino hung her head down.

"It's okay, what are you guys supposed to think? His actions shouldn't be justified by anyone." Hinata said with a serious tone.

"How do you two feel about it though?" Tenten asked.

"Numb." the two said at the same time.

Their friends nodded their heads trying to understand the pain they were going through. It made Naruto and Hinata feel better about their situation, but they really knew how it felt. First comes the denial, then comes the sorrow, next is the pain and anger, and now is the numbness. What was to come next? Neither had a clue, but they would have to be prepared for it. How else would they move on?


	22. The Hyuga Trials

Sorry for the lack of updates, been super busy. But I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Naruto thoughts __Hinata thoughts__**Naruto text **__**Hinata text**_

Chapter 22: The Hyuga Trials

It's been four months since Naruto and Hinata's loss. Both coped well and are taking the steps of moving on. These four months haven't been the easiest, but nothing that came their way was a walk in the park.

Today was going to bring back old feelings for Naruto and Hinata. Hiashi Hyuga was going on a trial for the entire month for the murder of their unborn child. The young couple prepared for this day the best that they could, they knew that once they say the old man's face their sheltered feelings would find their way out. Hatred, hurt, anger, sadness, and grief were many of the emotions that the old Hyuga man made the two felt all at once. They're stronger than that though. They knew how to keep themselves in check when Hiashi would try to irk them to do something out of the normal.

The trial would probably be hardest on Hinata. Her father was basically trying to justify his reason of living. She often cursed herself for caring about her father's well-being because he was the reason why her baby was dead and why she and Naruto were hurting so badly. I guess that's the type of person she is. No matter what anyone does to her, she will always try to find in the good in them. Unfortunately for her, there isn't any good within her father and she has a hard time accepting that. She could only imagine how Naruto felt about all of this. He has been so strong for her, trying to help her the best way he possibly could. She didn't believe him when he told her that she helped him heal because she felt that all she did was use his shoulder to cry on. She was wrong.

Hinata taught Naruto how to forgive. That was something he was never able to do before. He always wondered why she was open to forgive her father for all the wrong he has done her. He realized that it was because it was simply easier to not hate anyone than it is to hate. She forgave him for belittling her, for torturing her, for touching her.. And Naruto learned to do the same. Even though he learned to forgive, he wouldn't ever forget. He still had no desire to make any connection with the Hyuga and Hinata didn't try to make that connection happen. Forgivness isn't as easy as it is put out to be and that's the main thing he grasped from Hinata.

Naruto and Hinata were on their way to Konoha's Courthouse where the trial would be held for the rest of the month. The drive was quiet, both of them deep in thought. Would Hiashi plead guilty for the murder or fight for his freedom? Naruto wore a navy blue button up shirt with gray slacks. Hinata wore a knee-length black dress with matching sandals. They knew the paparazzi would be there; they had to look their best.

"Are you ready for this?" Naruto asked.

"No, not at all."

"Me neither." Naruto replied before parking his car.

Naruto quickly opened his door and helped Hinata out of hers. She had a worried look on her face and Naruto quickly pulled her into a hug. A lot was at stake today and it was a burden.

"Let's hope for the best." Hinata sighed against Naruto's chest.

"Let's." Naruto said before the two quickly ushered through the courthouse doors.

There were many people today waiting outside to watch the trial. It wouldn't be too hard to find out where the courtroom is located. The couple felt everybody's eyes glued onto them, they knew somethign would happen in the courtroom today that would make Konoha history. It was hard to believe that something so devastating was planned out, this was a first. Naruto pushed open the courtroom door and the couple quickly went up to the front and took their seat at the plaintiff's desk.

It didn't take to long for the entire courtroom to be filled with the nosy villagers. Naruto sank in his seat and Hinata sighed deeply. Silence broke when Tsunade made her way to the judge's table and the Village elders took their seats along the jury area.

"We are here for the trial for murder of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata's unborn child. ANBU, please bring in Hyuga Hiashi." Tsunade spoke into the microphone.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." one of the ANBU gaurds replied before the rest went off to get Hiashi.

Hiashi was soon brought in with six ANBU gaurds. He looked lifeless. His skin was more pale than usual and the roots of his hair were beginning to gray. The ANBU gaurds guided him towards the defendant's desk. Naruto and Hinata avoided eye contact with him.

"Hyuga Hiashi, do you plead guilty of all charges of the murder or Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata's unborn child?" Tsunade asked.

"I plead unguilty of the murder of my unborn grandchild." Hiashi spoke boldly.

The courtroom bursted into shrieks of astonishment as Hiashi plead unguilty. Naruto shot him a glare and Hiashi continued to look at Tsunade.

"That bastard.." Naruto muttered.

"Naruto... It's okay." Hinata said while grasping lightly to his arm.

Naruto immediately calmed down. He tended to do that when his Hinata was around. Tsunadee coughed gently and shook her head.

"Alright then, would you like to explain why you deserve to be a free man Hiashi?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm simply innocent because I have nothing to do with a miscarriage. Miscarriges are common, you should know best Tsunade-sama. Why would I have any part in a perfectly natural death?" Hiashi replied slyly.

"If I recall, you blackmailed Miss. Hyuga's sensei, Matsu, to intensify her training to harm the fetus." Tsunade eyed him curiously.

"Then don't you think it should be he who should be in my place?"

"He has a point." Naruto whispered.

"Matsu had no idea about Hinata's pregnancy, which doesn't make him responsible. You knew that she was with child, you were the one to order Matsu to do what he did." Tsunade squinted her eyes.

"That may be true, Tsunade-sama. But please tell me, why would I want to kill my grandchild?"

"Hiashi, it wasn't a secret that you despised your daughter because of the death of your wife. We have reasons to believe that you have been abusing her." Tsunade spat.

"Are you sure it isn't due to the intense training, my dear Hokage?" Hiashi smiled before leaning back against his seat, "Let me put it this way, if I want something, I will always find a way to make it happen. I am ruthless and give no mercy. That's what makes me a Hyuga and that's what makes my daughter inferior."

"Hmph. We will continue this next week. ANBU, please escort Hyuga Hiashi to his cell." Tsunade said before getting up from her chair.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Something's off about him.." Hinata shook her head.

"What do you mean?"

"There's something different about him Naruto, something isn't right about him."

"Well, he's crazy.. That's nothing new." Naruto shrugged.

"Mmm." Hinata shook her head again, "This is different. Something happened to my father, something beyond what I know."

"Do you think you have a clue?"

"I'm not sure... But Naruto, I think he's going to crack real soon." she looked at him worriedly.

"I guess we'll find out when that time comes." Naruto said before looking at the ground.

* * *

"Sorry old man, but if ya do the crime, gotta pay the time." the guard said before locking Hiashi in his cell.

"We'll see who did the crime, alright." Hiashi shouted as he laughed crazily.

The guard gave him a strange look before walking off. Hiashi then moved his pillow and took out his carving stick. He quickly began jotting down words at the edge of his cot, this was something he did now. He would write all sorts of messages.

_Only one solution is left and I made it._

_ Save the strong, rid the weak._

_ Emotion is a fault, a fault in which I do not have._

_ I am always right and right is always me._

Hinata was right, Hiashi had gone mad. The real question now is when will it all come out? When will he finally break?


	23. Visitation

Alright let's wrap this story up! I want to write more stories ^_^! The story is almost done and I hope you guys liked it

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 23: Visitation

She wanted answers, he was the only person who had it. She didn't want to see his face, but it was inevitable. This was coming to her and it was only just a matter of time.

Hinata was making her way through Konoha's Prison to visit her father. After the court hearing, she felt the need to speak with him. So many thoughts were going through her head, she had no clue what to think or what to say.

She didn't tell Naruto she was coming here because he would've went mad and talk her out of it. She didn't want to put that stress on herself and her blonde boyfriend. As long as she knew it, it would be perfectly fine and then she could tell Naruto about it. Hinata didn't like hiding things from Naruto but this was an exception. She had to see her father on her own terms.

"Name." the prison guard asked Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hiashi."

"May I ask who you are?"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Your old man has been expecting you. Let's not keep him waiting, am I right?" The prison gaurd said and Hinata nodded in agreement.

With that the prison guard escorted Hinata to her father's cell. The convicts gave Hinata weird stares and sometimes said things, but Hinata blocked them out. There was only one voice she wanted to hear at the moment.

"Hyuuga, your daughter is here to visit you."

"Estranged daughter, you mean." Hiashi grumbled.

"I'll leave you two to your conversation. Miss Hyuuga, you can come to the front desk when you're ready." the prison guard told Hinata before he left to do work.

"What do you want?" Hiashi groaned.

"Answers."

"Ah, I knew this day was going to come," Hiashi said as he sat in his chair. "And I think I know what you want to ask me."

"There's alot of things, Otou-san. And you're going to answer each and every single one I throw at you." Hinata demanded.

"Hmph, spit it out."

"Why did you want my baby dead?" she spoke sternly.

"As a father and as clan leader, I cannot afford to let the Hyuuga secrets out of the clan. Therefore, I was doing what was best for everybody else." he said cooly.

"That wasn't your decision to make."

"Your demon spawn would've possessed the byukugan. That stays within the Hyuuga."

"Don't you get it? My baby isn't yours, okay. It isn't Hyuuga, it's Uzumaki. I know you only had Matsu-sensei intensify my training because you're still pissed that I stayed with Naruto."

"You're absolutely right. I hate the fact that you chose him over the clan, but that isn't the reason why I supposedly killed your child."

"You hate me so much, you've always have! A-And when mother passed, you just kept your hate for me growing."

"Don' . .This." he stood up.

"You know it's true though! I love Naruto and I loved my baby! You took that away from me!" she yelled as she began to shed tears, "Naruto is still by my side but I can't even look at him without feeling his pain! Pain you've caused!"

"You have no idea what love is. Don't you even dare speak to me like I stole something from you, you're young and ignorant. You don't have the slightest clue as to what love is." he spat.

"I know what love is because of mother and nii-san and Naruto-kun! They taught me these things and I will never forget it. I know that what I feel is love because as much as you hate me, I can never hate you! As hard as I try, it's impossible!"

"Because I'm your father. We will always have that bond." he said plainly.

"That's the thing... You don't even see me as your daughter." Hinata whispered.

And those were the last words she said to him before she took off. Those words were forever imprinted into the depths of his soul.

She couldn't have been any more right than she was. He truly never saw her as his, only his wife's. Not a single time has he held her, rocked her to sleep, comfort her. All he did was cause pain to her.

Even with all the guilt that should be felt, he didn't feel. He didn't feel her pain, he didn't feel any sort of love for his daughter. What was he?

Hiashi plopped down into his chair and just stared at the wall before him. He had no idea of what a man he became.

* * *

Hinata sat in her car balling her eyes out. She felt so many feelings at once. She felt anger, confusion, grief, and sadness all together. She somewhat regretted visiting Hiashi but she knew this was for the best. It was all part of the process of letting go.

She turned her car on and sped off to Naruto's house. He deserved to know what happened today since she left him in the clouds. She wondered if he would be angry and upset that she didn't tell him sooner, but she can't change the course of history.

It took about fifteen minutes to arrive at his home and she quickly walked to his door and knocked on it.

"Hinata! I've been worried sick about you! Why didn't you answer your ph-" Naruto rambled before he was interrupted by Hinata's embrace.

"Naruto-kun..."

"What happened?"

She broke the hug and stared into his deep blue eyes and told him the truth.

"I-I went to see my father today.."

"Hinata..."

"Naruto-kun, I wanted answers... I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't because I knew you'd talk me out of it."

"Was it even worth it?"

"Hm?"

"Did you get what you wanted?"

"Not exactly... But it only made me realize that he has actually lost his mind."

"Hmph."

"You're mad at me aren't you..."

"I'm sorry Hinata... I don't trust him around you." he admitted.

"That's just ridiculous."

"Hinata, h-he touched you... A-And you expect me to be okay with you being alone with him?"

"I thought you learned to forgive him for that!"

"Just because I forgave doesn't mean I will forget what he did to you."

"I understand." she looked away.

"Hey," he lifted her chin "Yes, I'm a little upset that you didn't tell me that you were going to go see him... But I know you needed this for yourself and I need to accept that."

She kissed him softly and embraced him again. He always had a way of knowing what troubled her like she knew for him. That's how she knows, how they both know, that what they have wasn't like everybody else.

They are soul mates.


	24. What is Love?

Going to get as much writing in as possible!

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 24: What is Love?

Naruto and Hinata sat in his dining room in complete silence. Neither of them had a clue what to say at the moment. So many thoughts were going through their heads and it was all too much to process. There was going to be another court hearing tomorrow and both Naruto and Hinata had to speak. Old memories would be brought up again.

They knew they would be fine. Naruto would be more angry, but they both would get their points across. Hiashi is a murderer and everyone needed to know that. Hopefully, justice would be served and Hiashi would be spending the rest of his life in his cell and not causing pain to others.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?"

"Hm? What is it?" he looked at her curiously.

"What is love?" she asked sternly.

This caused Naruto to sit back in his chair. He knew what love is, but why was Hinata asking him this? Love. Hinata taught him all about the concept and now she wanted to know what it meant. How would he explain it? Naruto knows that he loves Hinata, his child, his friends... But all the love he had for them were all different and had different meanings.

"Um, how do I say this.." Naruto gulped, "Love is when you're devoted to someone one hundred percent and willing to do absolutely anything just to make sure they're happy."

"Hmm.."

"There are different types of love like the one I feel for you. There's love for your child that is the greatest thing any person can feel. There's also love for your friends which means that you will always stay by your side."

"I understand now.." she looked away.

"Hinata, you taught me all of this.. Why did you ask me?" he asked her.

"When I went to see father, he really left me really confused as to what love really is.. He saw it as a weakness and I-I noticed something."

"What was that?"

"The love you had for our baby was something my father never had for me. I find it really strange because our baby wasn't even born yet and you still wanted to give it the world. If that's how a father feels about a child, my father absolutely never gave a damn about me when my mother was pregnant." she said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"This must be really hard for you, but you have to understand that none of this is your fault. You didn't do anything to make him hate you." Naruto told her.

"I-It's just that. I didn't do anything, yet he will never love me. All girls need that from their father, y'know?" she sniffled, "When it was alive, I always questioned myself if I would be good enough to be a mother for it. It was pure and didn't have any hate a-and it was loved..."

"Enough." Naruto said sternly.

"Hmm?"

"I don't ever want to hear that come out of your mouth." Naruto demanded and she shuddered to his voice, "You had your mother and she loved you very much, don't you forget that. I knew that when she was alive, she made you feel more than enough. Hinata that's the kind of mother you would've been and will be."

"..."

"Your father is the only person I see bring you down, I hate it. I hate seeing you doubt yourself because you're the best thing that happened to me."

"Naruto-kun.."

"I-I think you need to detach yourself from all the burden your dad puts on you and let yourself be free."

"Naruto-kun!"

"What is it Hinata?"

She got up from her seat and rushed to him only to give him her warm embrace.

"I love you." she cried into his shoulder and kept repeating it over and over again.

He needed to know that she did very much love him. To depths of her soul she loved nobody as much as she loved him. Naruto wrapped his arms around his indigo haired lover and tightened their embrace.

"Hinata..."

"Naruto?" she sniffled.

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me, Hinata." he said it again and she pulled away.

"Marry you? Why so sudden?"

"I'm not settling for anything less than you, I need you and only you." he looked into her eyes.

"You're serious about this, no turning back.." she asked and he nodded.

"Just tell me that you will marry me.. I need to know.."

"I'll marry you, Naruto."

Naruto kissed her deeply and let out a happy sigh. He was now looking at the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. He took his hand and brought it to her beautiful face. He began wiping away her tears. She wouldn't need them anymore.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto and Hinata were sitting in the courtroom alongisde with all the spectators. Everyone was waiting for Hiashi to arrive and for Tsunade to give the verdict. It was silent.

All of a sudden, a prison guard burst through the doors and ran to Tsunade and whispered something into her ear. Her face was in utter shock and made the audience chatter within themselves.

"Ahem." Tsunade began and everyone was silenced again,"The prison guard who is supposed to be escorting Hyuuga Hiashi to the hearing told me that Hyuuga Hiashi committed suicide. Therefore, the trial for the murder of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata's unborn child is now closed."

The audience roared.


	25. The End

I think this is the last chapter to the story and then there will be an epilogue

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 25: The End

He did it without warning. Nobody would've ever expect the Hyuga clan leader to take his own life. He didn't leave a letter, he didn't leave anything. It was all a mystery. Who was going to run the Hyuga clan now that Hiashi was dead? What was Naruto and Hinata going to do with the press?

They thought all their problems would be all gone if Hiashi disappeared from their lives, but that wasn't the case at all. There was going to be an entire investigation about his suicide and both Naruto and Hinata would have to make a statement. Perhaps the hardships were just steps that needed to be taken in order to be truly happy. They've been through a lot. Now that Hiashi is no longer in their lives, they can start over again and move on.

Tsunade dismissed everybody from the court hearing and went to answer questions from the nosy reporters. Naruto and Hinata both bolted through the doors and sped off to Hinata's home.

Luckily, the paparazzi didn't follow them. When they arrived, the two let out a heavy sigh.

"It's finally over." Naruto spoke.

"Yes, it is."

"What do we do now?"

"We deal with his burial and the press interviews, then we can go back to being happy again." she looked up at him.

"Happy." Naruto chuckled a bit,"I almost forgot how it felt to be happy,y'know."

"We can achieve the happiness we once had,Naruto." she placed a hand on his cheek,"I belive in us. We can do it."

"You're right, we can." Naruto grinned before planting a soft kiss on Hinata's lips.

* * *

Two weeks later-Hiashi's funeral

It was a somber Monday for the Hyuga clan. Many of them, loved their clan leader and were devastated about his death. The rest were still contemplating how to feel about his death because of the rumors about the trial.

Naruto and Hinata sat silently in the front row listening to a Hyuga elder's speech about Hiashi. The couple was only invited because Hinata had to make a speech and talk about who would be clan leader.

"Hyuga Hinata, would you like to make your speech now?" the elder asked.

"Hai," Hinata rose from her seat and made her way to the podium.

The crowd and their pale eyes stared at her, waiting for her to mutter something. Hinata looked at Naruto and he gave her a thumbs up of encouragement. Hinata let out a sigh and clenched her eyes shut. It was now or never.

"As you all probably know, my father and I didn't have the relationship that fathers and I were supposed to have... And if you didn't know that, then you probably remember me as the rebellious daughter who didn't give a shit about her family and ran away with her boyfriend. Despite what you make think about me, this is about the man lying in the coffin-my father." she let out a breath,"He loved his clan more than anything, you were all his world. He wanted it all for the Hyuga, a-and he made some wrong turns, but I never would say that he wasn't a great clan leader. As his daughter, I have nothing left to say about him. But as the eldest child of Hiashi, I decline being clan leader. Instead, the Hyuga elders will run the clan and when Hanabi is of age, she will become clan leader."

And with that, Hinata stepped down from the podium and Naruto and her left the funeral immediately.

"You did good, baby." Naruto told his fiancee.

"Thanks. I'm finally free from the Hyuga." she let out a happy sigh.

"Let's go home." Naruto grinned.

* * *

That's it folks. I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted the epilogue to be really special. Yep, that's right! There will be an epilogue.

I have a question to ask you all!- Would you all like me to do a NaruHina 10 Day Challenge? All one-shots rated T-M. If you want me to, leave me prompts and I will use them, but there has to be enough for TEN days. ^_^ Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the epilogue!


	26. Epilogue

Last of the story, I hope you all enjoyed. Make sure to leave me prompts for my 10 day challenge!

I do not own Naruto.

Epilogue

It's been two years since all the chaos happened. Alot of things have changed since then and the change was for the better. Everybody seemed to be more at peace and more happy since the "dark ages".

Unfortunately, after Reckless made their album, they decided to split up and find their own paths in life. Luckily, all the boys still keep in touch with each other and sometimes they'll play some of their old songs.

Ino and Chouji finally got engaged and are getting married in a few months. Ino bought her family florist company and plans to expand it worldwide. Chouji opened his own resturant and named it, "Chouji's Chow-down BBQ & Grill". The two became very successful together, mostly because of hard work.

Sakura went off to a university in America, she wanted to major is business and medicine. The pink-headed girl hopes to open her own children's hospital and find a cure for cancer. She has a bright future in front of her.

Sasuke became a fashion designer and moved to New York in America. People in the United States loved his fashion sense and suggested that he should make a career out of it. Sasuke discovered his passion for designing when he arrived at New York and has his own fashion line for men called, "Supāku".

Kiba opened up a search and rescue team for animals. When his dog Akamaru got lost one time, he was completely devastated. Luckily, they found him, but it caused Kiba to have sympathy for all pet owners who lost their pets. He opened his business for those weekend and has been successful at tracking lost pets.

Ten Ten became a martial arts teacher alongside with her friend Lee. She was the weapon expert and Lee taught the basic moves. The two made a perfect duo and went out on dates from time to time. They weren't too serious because of their job. To them, it was "taboo" to mix work with relationships.

They Hyuga clan has been flourshing over the last couple of years. They decided to deactivate the caged bird seal and combined the main and branch house as one family. There wasn't much of a clan leader, they decided they would vote for two clan representives to decide what was best for the family.

Naruto and Hinata bought a house over by the Hokage mountains and soon got married afterwards. The two had a total of four children. Naruto and Hinata were blessed with multiples and had two sets of twins. They had two boys and two girls. They named the girls Izumi and Kasumi, and the boys Masaaki and Masahiko. Naruto and Hinata were the happiest when they were together as a family. Naruto loved being with his children and letting them know how much they were loved. Hinata usually stayed with them and tried to teach them as much as she can possibly teach twins with the ages one and two.

Naruto started his own record label called, "Dattebayo" and became a music producer, his label became very successful and he was a global sensation. He would make music sometimes and when he did it was for his wife.

Hinata became a stay-at-home mom/baker. She opened up a bakery not too far from where their home was. She would work mostly on the weekends so Naruto would take care of the children.

Sometimes hardships in life have to happen for the better picture. In Naruto and Hinata's case, it was true. They have been blessed with the future they've always dreamt of. And it was only Just a matter of time.

The End

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave your prompts for my 10 Day challenge please!


End file.
